Last Sacrifice FanFic
by GabbiCalabrese
Summary: This what I think should happen in the new book last sacrifice  :
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own this story, all rights belongs to Richelle Mead. The characters and the plot is all hers :D**

Everybody was laughing, drinking champagne, and having a great time. The Belikovs were there. Along with Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Mia, Eddie, my mom, Abe, Alberta, Kirova, Jill, and just about everyone else that meant anything to me. We were all sitting around a long table, dressed up nicely, and clearly celebrating something.

Lissa used her fork to clink her champagne glass. Through the bond I could feel a swirl of emotions; excitement, happiness, overwhelmed, and even a little bit jealous. _Odd combination_, I thought.

"I would like to propose a toast," she stood up and I could tell she was choking back tears. The good kind. "Rosemarie Hathaway is not only my guardian, but she is my best friend, my sister. We have known each other for so long, and for that whole time Rose has done nothing but dedicate her life to me. She is the best guardian that I could ever ask for. We have been through so much together. Especially last year, when Dimitri turned Strigoi. As much as she loved me, she left me, and though I was hurt at the time, I can now understand why. When I see the two of them together, it is clear that they are head over heels in love. In fact, I don't know how I didn't see it before! I don't have to be able to feel Rose's emotions like she can mine, to know that there is no one else she would rather be with. Congratulations Rose." She held up her cup, "Here's to their happy ending."

All of her words hit me at once. Her guardian? Head over heels in love…with each other? Happy ending? What the hell was going on? I looked to my left, and there he was. My Prince Charming. Dimitri Belikov. Apparently I must have looked confused, because when I looked at him he took my hand in his and squeezed it, sending reassuring vibes. Sending comfort. Just like he always used to do.

I got it then. Me and Dimitri were getting married. My heart was flying, I was so happy. Lissa was right, Dimitri was the only one for me, and I was about to become his wife. I had waited so long for this, and after months of Lissa, Mia and I planning it was finally going to happen. Tomorrow I was going to be Mrs. Rosemarie Belikov. Or Mrs. Rosemarie Hathaway-Belikov. I still hadn't decided.

Dimitri leaned towards me, putting his lips to my ear. His low, seductive voice whispered, "Love fades, mine has."

I was then screaming. I woke up in a cold room with a lumpy bed. It took me several moments to reorient myself and remember where I was. The court. Prison. Ah, that's right. I was in the courts holding cells.

My breathing was still heavy after that dream, and I was on the verge of tears. I brought my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, rocking back and forth slowly. _Don't cry, Rose. _I told myself. _Not because you're in prison. _But the thing was, I knew I wasn't crying because I was in prison. I was well aware of the fact I was innocent. I didn't kill Tatiana Ivashkov. That's sick. Plus, I had full confidence Abe would find some way to get me out of here.

No, I was crying because as much as I tried to erase Dimitri's words the first time he said them, they were now etched in my mind. Bouncing all over the place. Repeating over and over again, _Love fades, mine has._ I closed my eyes and took deep breathes trying to calm myself.

I was nearly settled down when someone panting almost as loud as a dog sounded from outside my cell. I opened my eyes to see a breathless Adrian Ivashkov. I got from the bed and walked over to him, holding his hands through the bars.

As much as I loved Dimitri, and I longed for him, Adrian was still my boyfriend, and a part of me was beginning to feel stronger than I ever would have imagined I could feel for him.

His breathing returned to normal and he shot me an incredulous look. "You're fine?" He asked, and I was suddenly confused. "Not that just made that upsets me. It's just that you probably one of the loudest screams I've ever heard. Like literally I could hear it from my room. Right away I knew it was you and I ran here as fast as I could." Apparently that wasn't too fast, because I already had time to calm myself. But still, I appreciated the gesture.

"No," I sighed. "I'm alright. I'm sorry. I just had a bad dream." He let go of one of my hands and moved it to my face, gently wiping a left over tear from below my eye.

"It's all right Little Dhampir," he smiled. "I was just worried about you. Do you wanna talk about the nightmare?" His voice was gentle and caring, and I knew Adrian loved me. A lot. He was just trying to help, but there was no way I was going to tell him that I was totally freaked out because I was constantly reminded of Dimitri's displeasure with me. Even if he was at the hearing I knew that Dimitri no longer wanted me. He made that perfectly clear.

"No, I'm better now. It was actually pretty stupid to all worked up over anyways. But thanks." It wasn't entirely a lie. But Adrian could read my tell now, after spending so much time with me, just like Dimitri had been able to do.

"It was about Belikov," he said it as a statement, no question in his tone. "I told you Rose, this is something you and I need to start talking about this. Remember, keep it honest. We'll make it work." I did remember. And the way his voice was filled with such care and understanding nearly broke my heart. It was the first time I felt undeserving of his love.

I shook my head. "It's not important. What matters is that you're here right now, and he's not." And it wasn't like he didn't know where to go. I was staying in his old cell. I still couldn't believe that they did that, but part of me thinks it was intentional, and they did it just to put me through more hell.

He smiled. "Of course I am, Rose. I'll _always_ be here. You know that." And I did.

I hated that there were bars between us. I wanted nothing more than to just hug him, and kiss him, and hold him. Then, an idea came to me. "Adrian, do you think you could _make_ the guards let you in here? " I asked him, feeling a little smile play upon my lips.

He looked confused for a moment. "What, why would they-Oh." For someone who actually has the ability to compel, I was pretty shocked that he didn't think of it first. " Well, I _could_," He said, obviously there was going to be a 'but', and I had a pretty good idea of what it was, though he didn't smell of alcohol. "Except that, and please don't get mad at me, I've had a little bit to drink. I know that it probably upsets you, but you gotta know that the situation I'm in isn't easy. I'm really worried about you." He truly did look sorry.

I sighed, "I understand, Adrian. Really, I do."

"But you're still upset with me?"

"No, no, no. I'm not upset with you, exactly. I just wish that you could come in here with me. We can't really do much with this shit between us," I said, tapping one of the bars.

"I know, Little Dhampir." He put my face between his hands and gave me a light kiss on the lips. "I promise, as soon as I'm sober I'll come back."

I smiled, "Please hurry." He nodded and then left.

I wasn't left with much to do then. The court supplied me with some books, and Lissa brought me some magazines, but the I had read all of the magazines and the books held no interest to me. Right now really wasn't the time to read a biography of the Queen. Yes, that was the books they gave me. It really was a sick joke. Especially because in one of them, the last page said:

_And then she was violently murdered in her sleep._

Ha-ha. Isn't someone quite the little joker.

Anyways, I didn't want to read the books, and I most definitely did not want to sleep. I was horrified of returning to that awful dream. Therefore, I decided to go into Lissa's head.

Ironically enough, when I entered, she was with the one person I was trying to avoid.  
Dimitri Belikov.

**This is actually pretty short. But, I know chapter two is longer. Why? Because I have already written it :D Hehe. I'll be posting it sometime today, because I promised I would. But you should most definitely give me reviews and tell me what you think. Thanks 3**


	2. Chapter 2

Lissa and Dimitri were sitting in Lissa's room. Dimitri was sitting across from her, legs folded underneath himself. It would be a funny sight, actually, if my heart didn't ache seeing him. My Russian-God was sitting on Lissa's floor like a kindergartener. Lissa was feeling upset and angry with Dimitri, yet confused.

"Dimitri," Lissa whined. That was odd. Lissa didn't whine. She had two sides of her; scared and confused, and determined and strong. Lissa never threw tantrums like I did, which is why her tone surprised me.

"I'm sorry," Dimitri said softly, and though I was in Lissa's body, I could feel myself tremble at his perfect Russian accent. "It would just be too painful for both of us. I'm sure you understand, Princess." Hm, they're words didn't clue me in as to what they were doing, so I decided to push farther into Lissa's mind to figure out the story.

As it turns out, they were talking about me, and this wasn't really a conversation I wanted to hear. It hurt too much. Lissa had gone to Dimitri to ask for help to prove my innocence. So far they had herself, Adrian, Christian, Abe, my mother, and Tasha, but they figured the more help the better. Dimitri ended up declining and Lissa was very upset, she didn't know why he wouldn't want to help and figured he was just being selfish. Something about Lissa's whining, and her judgmental assumptions bothered me. It just was so un-Lissa. I figured it was just the spirit effects, and I tried to ignore it.

In the meantime Dimitri continuously broke my heart. Why the hell wouldn't he help them? Was I that repulsive to him? Lissa really didn't understand either. She knew what had happened between us in the cabin. She knew everything that we had been through. And she knew that Dimitri should be the person fighting hardest for me. She felt like literally shaking some sense into him.

"You love her though," she spokes slowly and softy. Her mind was reeling just as much as mine was. She imagined herself in my situation, and Christian refusing to contribute to her freedom. She choked up just thinking about it. She thought she knew what I was feeling, but the pain I felt was beyond words-beyond what anybody could comprehend. All the times me and Dimitri has shared. The stolen kisses, the loving looks…that was all gone now.

"_Loved _her," he corrected icily. That stung. Lissa flinched at his tone, I would have too if I were her. He had never spoken so harshly to her; in fact he was always practically kissing the ground she walked on. "I've hurt her enough since I've been back. You should have heard some of the awful things I said to her." _Love fades, mine has._ Yes, okay, he had hurt me. Multiple times actually, but couldn't he see I was willing to forgive him for it all? He just had to love me. That would be the only thing I needed to forgive him. Why didn't he understand that?

"But you regret that. You've told me so yourself," Lissa said. And her words gave me a sliver of hope. Was it possible that Dimitri was only lying before? Did he still love me? Was he just trying to protect me? Had he secretly admitted so to Lissa, and she had kept it from me so he could surprise me? His face was stony, giving off nothing. But his next sentence dissipated every sense of hope that I had.

"Yes," he agreed. "I did say that I regret saying such things to her. But that's not because they weren't true. They are, actually. It's just I feel like I could have delivered the message much kinder." He shrugged and stood up, ready to leave. "Only, she was relentless and something needed to be done. But the pain I read in her eyes was something that cut me deep. I don't enjoy hurting anyone, Princess." He left the room without further words.

Lissa's emotions were all over the place. There were the expected ones; confusion, sorrow, hopelessness. But there were others too. Ones that just made no sense to me. Excitement, longing. And determination. Okay, so the determination was pretty obvious. She was going to do whatever she could for me, because that was my Lissa. But the other two I just could not grasp. Excitement? Why the hell would she be excited?

I realized that that was kind of shallow. Her life should involve more than me, but it hurt. I was walking on eggshells. Anything I said or did wrong could be used against me to prove me guilty. I was nearly spiraling to depression, what with my fucked up love life, and being blamed for murder, but Lissa was excited. I decided that Lissa's feelings on top of mine would do nothing short of making me go insane, therefore I decided to leave her head.

I'm not sure that being back in my own mind was much better. Actually, it was probably much worse. I was locked in prison, of course it was much worse. But my mind was reeling, which is to be expected after what I had just witnessed.

I would do anything, and I do mean anything, for Dimitri. I truly did the worst thing imaginable for him. Breaking Victor Dashkov out of prison wasn't easy, and it sure as hell wasn't smart. I risked my career-my life, along with Eddie's and Lissa's. But it was all for Dimitri, and there was no doubt in my mind that it was worth it. Dimitri was back at court, his eyes were that warm brown again, and his skin was just as sun-kissed as the day she met him. She did that for him, yet he wouldn't help her.

He credited Lissa for saving him. He actually vowed his life to her. All I receive for my efforts is coldness and heartbreak for him. I was severely close to being put to death. At that moment we had absolutely no evidence that would support my claim to have not killed Tatiana Ivashkov. Dimitri could have helped speed the process. He was so intelligent. He was one of the smartest and most talented people I knew. He was not only a god when it came to fighting, but he was a master at self-control, and the perfect model of calm. He knew how to handle every situation. He would make the greatest asset to my freedom. But that was apparently out of the question. He wouldn't even bother to help me.

My musings were interrupted by the sounds of footsteps at my cell gate. I figured it could be a guardian, but after the first few days of my being locked up they never came remotely close to my cell. I lifted my head, which I honestly didn't know was bowed, to see a weary Tasha Ozera.

That really wasn't expected. I mean, I just found out about Tasha's involvement in my case and the thought that she was on Court grounds never crossed my mind. I gave her a small smile, which was actually equivalent to a large grin in my case. "Tasha," I greeted, and she nodded at me in response. "What are you doing here?" I pretty much knew what she was doing here. She looked tired, like she hadn't gotten any sleep in days, and she was dressed in sweatpants and a deep green tank-top that painfully reminded me of Adrians eyes.

_Rose, you are a mess, _my mind scolded. And I knew it was true. One minute my heart was so torturously aching because of Dimitri, and the next I was longing for Adrian. There was something seriously messed up with me.

I forgot Tasha was even there until she spoke, "I came on orders from Abe." That got my attention. Why would my father be ordering Tasha Ozera around? Last time I checked Tasha was one to fight the system and didn't take orders from anyone. She was clearly where Christian got his devil-may-care attitude, only she was friendlier and more social. Then again, Abe was not one to be ignored. Ever since I had met him he had always struck me as the knee cap breaking kind of mobster guy, and though he's my father, that image of him never really faded.

I figured she would proceed but she remained quiet until I urged her. "Go on," I said.

"Well, Abe has been called to some, uh, business. He said something about temporarily visiting Nebraska, or North Carolina," She explained. Her brows furrowing, confused. She shrugged it off. "That's not important. Anyways, he asked me to come with you and discuss some business matters." I didn't understand why Abe had put Tasha Ozera in charge. I liked her and all, but she was not who I would expect to pick up my case.

As if to mimic my thoughts Tasha began to explain that she was not first resort. My mother actually was. But my mother was still a guardian and is currently held up with her charge. And Tasha being the only other adult was asked to fill his place. I nodded as she explained this. It really did make sense, and I probably should have figured that out in the first place.

"Alright," I said. "You're here to discuss business, let's get to it." I realized that my voice was kind of harsh, and I wasn't really sure why. Maybe Lissa had been using spirit and her darkness was now leaking into me, in any case I don't think Tasha took it personally. I don't see how she could, seeing as I was in a perfectly appropriate situation to be rude to others.

Tasha didn't justify my remark with a response. Instead she turned to one of the guards and signaled him over. "I will need a chair and a table. Nothing fancy, obviously. I just need something so that I can sit and talk to Miss Hathaway here, and talk about a few things.

The guard grunted in the most unattractive matter, but did as she asked. I waited silently and patiently through it all. After her desired items were set up, she took a seat in the chair, fixing me with a serious look. "Rose, before asking you this question, I need to make one thing clear: I am on your side. I know you didn't kill Queen Tatiana, I know you would never. But this question is kind of like…" she fumbled for a word and I was growing nervous. The way she spoke of her next question implied that it was not at all good. "procedure, I suppose." He continued. She looked me straight in the eye and in a steady tone asked, "Rosemarie Hathaway, did you have any involvement in the murdering of Tatiana Ivashkov?"

My mouth opened to speak, but no words came out. How could she even ask that? Yeah, she sure as hell seemed like she was on my side, alright. I scoffed. "Tasha, that's a ridiculous question." I rolled my eyes. I didn't do that a lot. I found it to be one of those annoying teenage girl behaviors that was completely unattractive.

Tasha clearly expected an answer like that, and I understood why she would. I wasn't exactly known for being cooperative. "Please, Rose. Just answer the question."

I sighed, "No Tasha. I had absolutely nothing to do with killing the bitch." The corner of Tasha's lips quirked up, but she immediately pushed away the smile. I knew that Tasha disliked the queen as much as I did, but she was in work mode now. She nodded and looked down at some papers she had spread out on the desk without my noticing.

She asked me a bunch more questions about the crime that I was accused of. She already knew most of the answers, so I didn't really see the point. It was almost like some kind of interrogation, but I knew Tasha better than that. I had a feeling that she didn't even know the reason behind her questions. There was a large possibility that Abe had just handed her a list of things she was supposed to say to me or ask me.

After almost an hour of questions she finally smiled. "Rose, I know this is hard for you, but I swear me and the rest of the gang will figure something out," she assured, but it did no good. I felt hopeless. As far as I could tell there was nothing at all that pointed the murder in any other direction than myself.

She pushed her chair out, as if to stand up, but thought against it. "There is one more thing I need to address," she said with a frown. She looked slightly uncomfortable, and I had no idea what was coming.

"Okay?"

"It's personal though, and I don't want you getting upset."

"Alright."

"Okay, this is something I knew I had to do since I found out about, uh, you and Dimitri. I didn't really know how to do it without being awkward, but I figured now was as good a time as any. I'm really sorry about asking Dimitri to be my guardian. I had no idea there was anything going on between you. I never would have asked if I knew, I swear. It makes so much sense now that I think of it. You were pretty rude at the ski resort, and I had no idea why. I figured you didn't like me, but at other times you were being nice, and I knew you weren't one to pretend you like somebody. I really should have seen it then, and I know that it hurt. But Dimitri obviously said no out of love to you, and when I first found out of course I was a little bit jealous. Who wouldn't be, once they see Dimitri, but it is so clear that he loves you, and I'm really happy I didn't come between that."

Honestly, I was surprised this was even a topic. I figured once she found out she would just blow it off, because she didn't care if she caused any damage. I figured that she would assume it was just a silly crush. But it was obvious she she thought otherwise, and it came really close to making me smile. I was happy that Tasha apologized, it meant she actually cared about me, and I was grateful,m she was a wonderful woman. But one thing she said did bother me._ I'm really happy I didn't come between that._ She didn't, but the rest of the universe did. That thought turned me to ice, and I turned and walked to the back of my cell. Tasha was probably confused, I would be too, she just gave me this huge, tremendous apology and I walk away from her? But every reminder of Dimitri hurt me.

"Loved," I said in a low voice. It was dark and hostile. The hostility wasn't directed towards Tasha, and it probably seemed like it, but I didn't care enough to elaborate on that point.

"What?" She questioned.

I turned only my head and looked at her, her expression was one of chagrin, but I didn't mind. "He _loved _me," I repeated just what Dimitri had told Lissa, my icy tone nearly matching his.

She clearly didn't know what to say to that, so she gathered upo her papers from the desk, shoving them into a tan folder, and walked away.

I decided then, that it was in my best interest to sleep. I hadn't been doing so much lately, because every time I drifted off a nightmare would form beneath my eyelids.

I flopped down on my extremely uncomfortable bed and the second I closed my eyes I fell into a sea of blackness.


	3. Chapter 3

I think that that night was the first time I slept peacefully in days. No nightmares, no interruptions from Adrian. When I woke up, I almost felt refreshed. Almost.

I stretched out on the bed, my feet whacking something in the process. I opened my eyes to none other than Adrian. He looked over at me and saw that I was now conscious and he sighed in relief.

"You worried me," he said softly. That really confused me, but I had just woken up and I was still pretty groggy. Therefore I didn't push him on the matter.

I sat up and reached for him. He was quick to comply, and he wrapped his arms around me. It felt good to be in Adrian's arms, but I couldn't help but feel there was something missing. It was a feeling that was deep down inside of me, and it had been there since the first day I agreed to date him. There had always been a sense of lacking.

I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and smiled. He had come through with his promise, and compelled the guards to let him in. We sat for several moments in each other's arms, until we heard somebody clear their throat at the front of my cage.

Christian Ozera.

I had a grin for him as well, and I could read the surprise in his face when he saw it. Mine and Christian's relationship had started out very rocky. I had actually lied to him and told him that Lissa was only talking to him because she felt bad. A lot of things had happened in our lives, though—like the trip to Spokane, and me being assigned to him for the field training—and we discovered that with his fire magic, and my awesome combat abilities, we pretty much made a kick-ass team.

"Huh," he said, generally amused. "If I didn't know you any better I'd say that you are sedated, Rose." He made a point to move his eyes from Adrian to my neck, which he actually couldn't see because my hair was covering it—not that I had anything to hide. Like I would be stupid enough to let Adrian bite me while I was in prison.

Christian shrugged and I glared at him. "Shut up."

He smiled, "Now that's the Rose I know and…well, don't exactly love." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Is there a reason you're here, or have you just decided that you missed pissing me off?" He was right, I was back to normal.

Christian jerked his head towards Adrian, "I came to get pretty-boy here," he said, and I laughed out loud thinking he was joking. If anyone was sent to get Adrian, it sure as hell wouldn't be Christian. It wasn't really a secret that Christian didn't like Adrian. But Christian was apparently very serious. "Jessica wants you," he explained.

I stiffened. "Jessica?" I asked. I hated this feeling, I was jealous. Not that I wasn't used to being jealous. But the fact that it was Adrian that triggered this response made me nervous. A few months ago, the idea of me ever being jealous of a girl with Adrian Ivashkov was ridiculous. If someone would have told me that I would ever feel this way about Adrian I would have decided that they belonged in a mental institution. Now, I was possessive over Adrian. I needed him all to myself. Which made me the biggest hypocrite alive, considering I'm still hung up on Dimitri.

Adrian noticed my defensive posture and his lips tilted up at the corners. "No worry Little Dhampir," he said as he stood up. "You know you're the girl for me." He gave me a light kiss on the forehead and unlocked the cell door and left.

Christian clearly didn't feel the need to go with him and he stood at the entrance awkwardly. I decided to break the tension. "Jessica?" I repeated.

"Jessica Voda," he shrugged. Well, that helps.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Nope."

"Christian," my voice held warning and although there were bars between us he knew that wouldn't stop me from getting in a good punch.

"I don't know. She was Priscilla's niece. She and Adrian have been working on something. I don't really know anything else," he explained. I could tell that what he said was true. Christian, as much as neither of us would like to admit, was a good friend. He wouldn't lie to me about something like this, even after all the shit I did to him.

"So, was that really the only reason you came? Because if so, you can leave now."

"Have you ever thought that maybe I just want to see my bestest friend in the world Rose Hathaway?" He replied dryly.

I didn't say anything to him after that, he was clearly just here to annoy me.

"Actually, I'm here to talk to you about something," Christian winced, and I already knew what it was about. Dimitri. Christian probably talked to Tasha and figured that I'd give him the same vindictive reaction that I gave to her when she mentioned Dimitri.

Unlike Tasha, when I didn't respond he kept going. "Honestly, he's really important to getting you out of this thing," He said, sweeping his hands across the bars. "Sure Aunt Tasha, Abe, and your mom are all really smart, but we agreed that there is just something about Dimitri. He has a way of getting what he wants. "

I was right, it was about Dimitri. I tried to put on my guardian face and not display any emotions, but I knew that anybody could see right through it. "So does Abe," I said.

"No," Christian protested, and I thought he might be going a little crazy. Were we talking about the same Abe? "Not the way Dimitri does."

I didn't understand that, at all. I mean, of course I had always believed that Dimitri could do anything, and a part of me still believes that no matter how badly I wish I could stop, but I knew that if anyone was going to swing this it would be Abe. Actually, I knew that was what I wanted to believe after Dimitri refused to help me.

"Alright, well what does this have to do with me?" There it was, I snapped. The funny thing is that talk about Dimitri used to give me this mushy feeling in my stomach. His name brought so many amazing feelings to my body that made me feel like I could fly. Now all that remained was a hollowed out feeling in my chest.

"Lissa thinks that you're the only one that could get him to help," He spoke slowly and cautiously, probably afraid I would gouge his eyes out. Because honestly I was thinking about him. _Don't shoot the messenger, Rose. _

I scoffed. "Then maybe we need to get her back on her medication, because that is the stupidest idea I think I've ever heard, and I'm dating Adrian so I've heard a lot of stupid ideas."

That apparently triggered something in Christian because his eyes darkened. "Rose, you need to stop feeling sorry for yourself. Boo-fucking-hoo. You have to move on eventually. You crushed Lissa once when you went to Russia to look for him, you're the reason she did all of those stupid-"

"No. That was Avery," I growled, but he only shook his head.

"No, if you were there you would have noticed something weird going on. Hell, you were the one that noticed. Not to mention, you would have been there for her. You would have stopped her from doing all the things she did. Getting drunk, kissing Aaron…" His face flinched a little and I could tell that that was still a touchy subject for him. They only got back together a few days ago.

"My point is, that now because you're too busy wallowing in your own puddle of pity you're bringing Lissa and everybody else down with you."

My jaw dropped, I wasn't quite sure what to say to that, because he was right. Just the slightest mention of Dimitri set me off like a bomb. Leave it to Christian to make me feel like a pile of shit. I knew that Christian felt smug rendering me speechless.

"Okay," I nodded. "What do I have to do?"

"I'm not sure. Lissa said that you could come up with a plan."

"Why do I always have to do all the work?" I muttered. Christian was about to say something but I cut him off. "I know, I know I'm _not_ doing all the work. Sometimes I just need to whine, though."

Christian did the cool thing that Dimitri always did and arched one of his eyebrows. "Sometimes?"

"Christian, are we done now?"

"Yeah, but come up with a plan quickly."

"Alright, you know me. I'll think of something brilliant."

Christian's snaky smirk played on his lips and he shook his head, leaving me to my thoughts. Great I didn't know how I was going to get Dimitri to help me, but I had to figure something out.

I hopped off of my bed and got one of the magazines Lissa had given me. Sure, I had already read it, but I needed a distraction. I just grabbed the one on top, not really caring what it was about. As I flipped through it, I decided to just look at the pictures. I wasn't really in the mood to read all about human life and celebrity drama. But as I leafed through the pages, it gave me a slight reminder of my hunt for Dimitri.

On my train to Baia, nothing was in English. Not T.V., not magazines, not anything. So I had to flip through the pages of the magazines paying attention to only the pictures, because the words were all just a jumble of letters to me. I sighed, recalling that. It made me kind of miss Sydney.

As I got to one of the last few pages in the magazine a small piece of paper fell out, one I almost forgot about. One I knew immediately without opening it.

_She is not the last Dragomir. Another lives. _

I had memorized those words, and I found it hard to believe that they ever left my mind. So on top of trying to save myself from being executed, and dealing with Dimitri, I had to come up with a way to win Lissa the throne. All while being locked up. Hmph, this should be good.

Suddenly my confidence in everyone faded. Abe, my mom, Tasha…none of those names held any security for me anymore and I was beginning to feel doomed. I wanted Adrian right now. I wanted his comfort more than anything right now. I wished I could compel him to leave _Jessica Voda_ and come to me.

And then, a plan started forming.

**It's kind of short, but I wanted to leave you with the cliffy!**

**A big thanks goes out to my two reviewers, as lame as it seems, even just those two reviews inspired me to write more (:**

**So everybody please review so that I will write faster (:**

**The more I get the more I post! Hehe alright. **


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT RICHELLE MEAD. SHE OWNS THESE WONDERFUL CHARACTERS AND THE WONDERFUL PLOT. NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH I WAS HER, I AM NOT. **

Okay, so I knew what I needed to do. I just had to figure out a way to execute my plan successfully. I asked the guardians to get Lissa and Tasha for me, but they, apparently, were of the many that believed I actually did murder the queen. Huh! To think, those are my fellow guardians. When I requested their assistance they all gave me the same general response that went along the lines of, "Shut up, we're not here to play fetch." Of course I would react the only appropriate way—screaming a line of cuss words and threatening them. It probably didn't help my case any, but I am Rose Hathaway. Those things just kind of happened.

Finally, though, when one of the attendants brought me my lunch, I decided that that was one of my only chances of following through with my plan.

It was actually a female dhampir, and that surprised me more than I can say. What was she doing delivering prisoners food when she should be out fighting for the Moroi? She was a female, that was rare for dhampirs and no doubt the community needed her.

"Wait" I said as she slipped my food tray through the slot. She was reluctant to stop—as weird as that sounds—she was yet another person that believed I killed the queen. I knew that a lot of guardians and Moroi were on my side, but I had a feeling those people weren't allowed to help with security means in case they decided to help me escape. But I wouldn't want to. I'd rather die than live the life as a fugitive, away from Lissa.

But eventually she did turn to me and didn't hide her scowl. "Oh, please," I scowled right back at her. "I'm in prison for 'murdering the queen'" I made sure to put air quotes around that, no suspicion needed. "do you think that your little frown scares me? I'm pretty bad ass you know." I internally grinned knowing that it was true, but kept the ugly expression on my face for her benefit. Even though being mean to the person I needed help from probably wasn't the best idea.

In a way the situation reminded me of Russia, back when Dimitri had me captured. I tortured the human servant so that she would give me the information I needed. This situation was much different, by all means, but it was similar enough to hurt.

"I just need your help," I said desperately. So much for the bravado thing I had going on. And what was up with me needing so much help? I needed this dhampirs help so that I could get Lissa and Tasha's help, so that I could get Dimitri's help. I was so used to doing things all on my own and taking matters into my own hands. That's partially why I'm in this situation. "And no, I don't want you to break me out of prison." I could practically read the thoughts of her face.

"What could you possibly need then?" She asked. I didn't like how she implied it, though. Like I wasn't an actual person and that I had no real needs. I let it slide though.

"I need you to get Vasalisa Dragomir and Tasha Ozera for me. Please just tell them to come visit me and that I really need to talk to them," I tried to sound nice, but I needed this done as soon as possible.

Luckily, she nodded. But then, not so luckily, she opened her mouth. "I can get Tasha, but Princess Dragomir is currently held up in a situation."

I wondered what kind of situation that could be, but from the look on the girls face it was nothing bad. I decided that I would check on that when she left. In the mean time, I had a plan B that I really hoped I wasn't going to use, so much for luck. "Alright, then can you get me Tasha Ozera and Adrian Ivashkov?"

She had a dreamy smile at the mention of Adrian's name. I didn't want to know. "Sure thing!" she yipped. And then she was gone.

I delved into Lissa's head.

She was at a royal meeting, sitting in the seat fit only for a Dragomir. I knew that I was smiling in my own body, Lissa was finally being accepted. She was the last Dragomir, or so everyone besides me thought, and she was finally eighteen. Therefore she was finally permitted to attending all the elite royal meetings, that not even Adrian could go to, to represent her family, though she couldn't vote on anything large—like the age decree.

The idea was great in principle, but really it sucked. Why make Lissa sit through all the boring politic talk and then not let her make any decisions. But I wasn't worried, her time would come. I just had to be proven innocent, until then there was really nothing I could do about finding her lost sibling. Yeah, easy peasy.

I realized that the meeting hadn't actually started yet, and everyone in the room was making idle chatter and laughing softly. All except Lissa, who say quiet as a mouse, mind reeling on what they could possibly be discussing. Hoping it wasn't about me.

I hadn't had time to watch the meeting, because I was interrupted by two voices I knew quite well.

"Hi Rose," said Tasha tentatively, clearly recalling our last meeting when I had gone cold on her. But I was too pleased with my plan to let anything silly, like Dimitri's getting over me, bother me.

I grinned at them. "Why, hello!"

Adrian and Tasha exchanged looks and were convinced that I had officially become a crazy person. I mentally snorted at that. Yeah, thanks Adrian. Takes one to know one. "Rose…are you al—" I cut Adrian off.

"I have come up with a plan," I sing-songed. Okay, maybe I was going a little crazy. "And a brilliant one at that." Maybe not so brilliant, but I knew it was going to work.

"Okay, well what does this have to do with us?" Adrian asked, his face relaxing into his signature smirk. Was he really worried that I was going to turn insane at any moment?

"I need your help. Only for the beginning though. The rest is all me. I'd actually advise you guys leave after your part…it could get ugly." It was sad, yet true.

"As in like…Belikov hitting you?"

"No! Adrian, you know he would never." That's not entirely true, in our training sessions he hit me…a lot. But that was different.

"Just making sure," he said innocently. "But there's no way I'm leaving." Suspicion was all over his face and I laughed.

"Jealousy is an ugly color on you, Adrian."

"Don't be ridiculous Little Dhampir," he winked. "I don't have an ugly color."

He was kind of right, but I couldn't give him that satisfaction. "Right," I said.

His jaw dropped in mock astonishment. "Uncalled for, Rose. I can't believe you would come ask for my help and then criticize me so."

I grinned once more and shook my head. "Ivashkov, you're a real piece of work." I forgot that Tasha was there and I locked my gaze on Adrian, quickly transforming it into something more loving, yet flirtatious. He easily returned it.

Tasha cleared her throat and gave us a smile that said 'sorry to interrupt your moment, but we have something a little bit more important to discuss'.

I nodded and explained my plan to them. Afterwards Tasha gave me a weird look and asked, "Why don't you just have Adrian compel him to help?" I forgot that she didn't know much about good compulsion.

"Dimitri and I both have extremely high tolerance to compulsion, he would easily resist." Apparently that was simple enough for her, so she and Adrian took to their parts.

Adrian struggled to compel four guardians at once, but they never saw it coming, so eventually they ended up asleep on the floor. Honestly, I was impressed. Adrian wasn't nearly as advanced as Lissa in compulsion, but he was definitely progressing.

After the last guardian hit the floor Tasha used the prison phone and dialed Dimitri's cell phone number. Of course she would have it memorized.

I could only hear her side of the conversation, but I knew she had him convinced.

"Uh, hi Dimka. It's Tasha…"—rumbling on his side."No, no, no. Everything is fine. I just ran into a little problem," she let out a little laugh, and I had to admit, she was good.

"Well apparently the people here at court aren't very approving of Moroi practicing offensive magic in public, what with the queen's murder and all." –more rumbling. "Well, they would have let me go, except when they searched me I had a stake…" And then she hung up.

"He's on his way!" she said proudly. I laughed and thanked her a million times before she left.

Adrian had stuck to his word when he decided that he was going to stick around. I glared at him when he told me, but I figured it might help, although both him and Dimitri being in the same room as me always made me nervous, and I could practically feel the tension.

My cell was really small, causing my bed to take up nearly half of it. I knew from previous days when Adrian would come visit me, that there was one corner of my bed that was completely shaded, causing even Moroi eyes to have problems seeing me.

At the last moment I decided that I didn't want Dimitri to see me. I had gone white, not as pale as Moroi, but my normally tanned skin was fading more and more each day. Not only that, I knew I was becoming unhealthily skinny, they fed me like I was a rat. Then, to top it all off, I could only shower about once every three days, and I happened to be on my third day.

Knowing that, I sat in my dark corner, knowing that if Adrian could hardly see me, Dimitri wouldn't be able to.

Moments later, I heard his footsteps and his beautiful Russian accent. "Tasha?" He called out.

I took a quick breath to prepare myself for what was coming up. "She's not here," I called back.

"Rose…?"

"I'm sorry Dimitri, but Tasha was never in any trouble. She only said that to get you to come and talk to me."

Suddenly he was at my cell door giving me a look that said he clearly wasn't pleased. I could sense his need to hit someone. I felt bad for Adrian who was standing right behind him.

"I should have known this was a set up." He muttered, his accent squeezing me, making me lose my breath. "Rose, I told you that I don't lo—"I knew what he was going to say, but there was no way I was going to let him finish. Nothing like a repetitive heartbreak to distract you from your real mission.

"Lighten up, Comrade," I rolled my eyes, but he couldn't see, considering I was hidden in my corner. I forced my voice to sound casual, almost cheerful. And if it was anyone other than Dimitri, I knew they would have bought it. But it _was_ Dimitri. The one person who knew me better than anyone else. Obviously he would immediately read through my façade, but the effort was there. "That's not what this is about. Besides my boyfriend is right over there." Adrian looked thrilled at that statement, like he didn't know if it was still true.

I could see a few reactions register on Dimitri's face. First was shock, and that was a little sad—he thought I brought him there to beg for his love…again. Was I really that desperate? The second emotion was anger as he looked towards Adrian. I presumed that was because of his distaste for him, he had made it no secret to me before he turned strigoi that that particular Ivashkov was not on his list of favorites. Then his guardian wall went up, making me more suspicious than ever. Every time that he blocked the emotion from his face was when he was afraid to show it. When he was fighting for his self-control. I didn't know why exactly he put it up, or if it was good or bad, but I clearly triggered something that he wanted to keep hidden. Score one for Rose Hathaway.

"Then what is this about? Because I really don't have time to waste on your childish games," he growled. And as much as that was a slap in the face, I always had a retort.

"That's not what you thought in the cabin. You had _plenty_ of time to waste," I smiled knowing that that must have hit a nerve, and at the same time I forced the images out of mind. Replaying that night would only cause feelings that I couldn't handle. "Anyways, I need your help, and well, I'm gonna persuade you to give it to me." My tone was still light but it was slowly being weaved with desperation. I hoped I was the only one that noticed.

"You should probably use the term 'persuade' loosely," he scoffed, like there was no way in hell he was going to help me. I felt myself flinch at his words, and I was really happy that I was hidden. I didn't want him nor Adrian to see how badly this was truly hurting me.

"Well, you see, Comrade—"

"Stop calling me that."

I sighed dramatically. "Well, you see, _Dimitri_, I accepted the fact that you don't love me anymore. In fact, after hearing that I moved on. Message delivered. But what I don't understand is why you want me to die? Okay, maybe you don't exactly want me to, but you clearly don't care if I do." That was petty, even for me, but I knew that in order for this plan to work, I had to bait Dimitri, and I had to lure him in to my trap.

Of course, this wasn't an easy topic for me, but I had to do whatever it took. He made it all the much harder when he let out a laugh—hollow and humorless, but still a laugh. "Rose, that's petty, even for you." Damn. He knew me too well.

I shrugged it off, like it was anything but. "No, Dimitri, it's just what I feel. I would say you should understand, but apparently you can't _feel_ anything. Any love, at least." I didn't mean to get into this situation, especially with Adrian standing mere feet away, glaring at me. "Just kidding," I covered, but everyone knew I wasn't.

"Okay, so if that isn't why I'm here, why am I?" He was obviously growing angry. _Good, _I thought. _Let him be mad. _

"Well, I was in the middle of explaining it to you, but then you started throwing out insults. I can't believe you could call me petty," Actually I could.

"You want my help." He stated.

I nodded, and I was so close to breaking. So close to crying. This was so much more painful than anyone could know. But I had to keep going. I had to push him into it. Make him feel so guilty that he would cave. Once again, I was glad that he couldn't see me. "Well isn't someone just full of himself? You know, after being caught by a Strigoi and turned, I'd think that someone would be doubting their abilities just a little bit." Woah Rose, chill out. That was kind of harsh.

A growl rose out of his chest, and there was no denying that it scared the hell out of me. "That's rich, really. You know damn well that I could have snapped your pretty little neck anytime I wanted." This was not a side of Dimitri I liked, actually I hated it more than seeing him Strigoi. At least I knew that wasn't the real Dimitri.

"Yes, we both know just how _pretty_ my neck is," Considering you sucked half my blood from it.

"I think we all know how pretty it is," He looked at Adrian, and I remembered that he saw the bite marks. After Adrian and I couldn't have sex, because we didn't have a condom, I let him do the dirtiest of the dirty. He bit me, making me just as bad as the bloodwhores that I always criticized. I saw Dimitri the next day, and there was no doubt that his eyes were on my bites instead of my chest.

That left me speechless.

After several agonizing moments of silence, he finally said through gritted teeth, "I'm not going to help you." He began to walk away and no matter how badly I just wanted to be alone and mope. Despite the fact that my eyes were stinging, and my throat had an enormous lump in it. I had to stop him.

"DIMITRI BELIKOV!" my voice echoed throughout the hallways of the prison, and I was surprised at how much force I actually put into it. I could hear the hurt in my tone, and no doubt Adrian and Dimitri heard it too. Way to be strong, Rose.

It worked, though. He halted and spun on his heels. I saw his face then, twisted and contorted in a horrible way. No guardian face there.

He quickly masked himself and sighed. Well at least I had his attention.

"Honestly, I can't believe you actually once cared about me. You know that you're leaving me to my death right? Wait a second, I have an idea. You were just using me, weren't you? Oh, my bad. It makes so much sense now, Dimitri. I was just a lowly dhampir that you had convinced to fall in love with you, just so you could take advantage of me without it actually being rape." I knew my words weren't true. Not only because I was the one who always pushed for more, but because Dimitri and I had something special. But it still nearly brought me to tears saying them.

Dimitri's lips were trembling and he was fighting as hard as he could to stay in control, I just had to push him a little more. "No, even better, I bet I was just a game to you or even a bet between you and your friends. 'Oh, let's see how long it takes me to bed my hot student' I bet there were never any real feelings there at all." That did it.

"Rose, you know I love…d you. You were stupid and disrespectful—apparently some things never change—but you know I never would have changed a thing. You were the only girl for me. You know that, so stop trying to trap me." Too late. He was about to give in.

"Then help me Dimitri. Just this one last time. Considering I'm the reason you 're here—"

"I'm here because you were weak, still are actually. You just don't know when you need to move on," his words stung, and I was getting really pissed at him interrupting me. I was the disrespectful one?

"I did what I did out of love for you Dimitri. Love that you couldn't return, and like I said, I _did_ move on. After you took my heart and crushed it for the billionth time. I think for all of that, you owe me something in return. I'm not asking for a liver, or a lung. I just need help." I kept my voice level and flat, but I was so upset that I flew out of my corner and was nearly grabbing him through the bars. When he saw me, his stern look softened.

"Roza," he whispered, and I felt like I could die with just that one word, spoken so truly beautifully. Yeah, I had really gotten over him. "What has this place done to you? You're…you're pale," his voice was shaking and it made me want to comfort him. "And…and your hair," he took a lock of my hair and rubbed it in between his fingers, he always loved my hair. So, I didn't really get to shower much, and they didn't allow me a brush, but I didn't realize it was that bad. "I'll help you." he finally said the magic words.

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I love Adrian. Besides Christian, he's my favorite character. But it was so much fun to write Dimitri. This chapter is actually a lot longer and I don't know if that's a good or bad thing, but it's like three pages longer.**

**It was kind of extensive, but I wanted you guys to see the true drama and friction between Rose and Dimitri before continuing, not to mention Dimitri's help was really important (:**

**Please please please review! It inspires me so much more to write and update quicker, so it would really help.**

**Oh, and I'm working on a few other VA fanfics, so the updates for this will come less frequently, but they will still come. So, while you're waiting you should check out the other ones! **


	5. Chapter 5

After Dimitri left, Adrian walked up to the bars where I still stood. His face was hard and through gritted teeth he said, "Rose, what the hell was that?"

I didn't blame him for being mad. Not one bit. But I still gave an innocent smile. "What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean," He growled. "You were practically begging for him back." He closed his eyes and took a step back.

"Begging for him back? I told him more than once that I was over him. That's hardly throwing myself at him, Adrian," I snorted.

"Actions speak louder than words," he said quietly.

Dimitri had broken my heart so many times. Adrian would never even dream of doing such a thing, therefore it crushed me to see him hurt like that. And it was my fault.

I sighed. "No, Adrian. No. They don't."

"You didn't see what I did, then." His eyes were still shut, and his voice was flat.

"You. Are. My. Boyfriend." I stated. "I chose _you_, remember?" My voice was soft and affectionate. Every word was true. I reminded myself that no matter how much I wanted Dimitri back. No matter how much I wished he would just tell me he loves me. No matter what our history was, I chose Adrian. He was sweet, and undeniably gorgeous. Any other girl would have Adrian over any one, but I wasn't just any other girl.

Adrian's eyes fluttered open and he addressed me with a small smile. It lightened my heart a little, but I knew that Adrian was still so obviously torn up over the whole situation. "Rose…you—you don't realize just how much I would do for you, do you? You don't see that I—I love you…so much. I would never hurt you. Yet, you still want Belikov!" He was struggling to spit out just exactly what he wanted to say. He spoke slow and steady, trying to keep his emotions in check. "Do you know how badly I wish I could just tear his head off? Not out of jealousy— although believe me, there's plenty of that—but because of all the pain he puts you through. He may very well be the one who ruins our relationship, and as much as that would kill me, I'm a big boy, I'd move on. But—but he's preventing you from doing so. He's just an ass hole. I wish you could see it the way I do, but I cannot change who you are, and I wouldn't want to. I just need you to know that you deserve so much better than Dimitri."

My jaw nearly hit the floor. That was probably the most heartfelt, most amazing thing that I had ever heard Adrian say. I didn't know what to say. What could I say? Adrian was so much more than any one gave him credit for, including myself.

"Rose, oh—no. Please, don't cry. I didn't mean to upset you. Here I am saying that I would never hurt you and I was actually doing it in the process."

Adrian was always there to wipe the tears from my face. I didn't realize that I was crying, but I did know that it wasn't because I was upset. I shook my head as his thumb traced where the tear used to be. "Adrian, the guards are still knocked out. Get the keys and come in here please."

He did.

The second that he stepped through the cell entrance, I nearly tackled him. My arms wrapped around his neck and I kissed him over and over again. He kissed me back and at that moment I wasn't thinking of Dimitri, or being in prison, or finding Lissa's half-sibling. I was lost in Adrian.

After several moments I pulled away slightly. "I love you," I blurted. "Before I pretty much loved you, but now I realize that you are so much better than I deserve." I pulled him close to me and rested my head in his chest. He wasn't as tall as Dimitri, but there was always a comfortable spot for my head right there on his chest.

"Rose, you know I love you. I think I may have loved you the moment I met you."

We stayed in that position for a long time. Not talking, just taking comfort in each other. I knew that as long as I had Adrian I could get through this situation. I knew that he would do anything to make sure that I did not get executed.

"Little Dhampir, I have to go now," he whispered, finally. I felt my frown and pulled away to give him one last kiss.

"Don't forget about me while I'm gone," he joked.

"Why do you have to go?" I pouted.

"I have to meet up with Jess," he shrugged. It was no big deal. Adrian obviously only wanted me, but I felt my stomach drop. I just wish I knew the girl, that would probably make me feel better about the situation. I hated how he always had to leave me for her, and I didn't even know what their meetings were about.

I sighed, "Alright. Come back soon." I gave him one last smile before he left me.

A few minutes after Adrian left, I had to get to business. I had completely forgotten about my mission from the queen, therefore I had made no progress.

I sat down on my bed with the note lying in front of me. _Another one lives. _What was I supposed to do with that? There was no information there. It didn't even say whether her sibling was a guy or a girl.

I sighed for the umpteenth time that day, or night. I wasn't really sure anymore. Time seemed to mold together as I sat in that tiny little cell, just wasting away my life. The task ahead of me was not going to be easy. In fact, I wasn't even sure if it was achievable. Find the other Dragomir.

Easier said than done.

The guards woke up as I sat there in frustration, trying to figure out how the hell I was going to accomplish my assignment.

The four of them simultaneously woke up with grunts. "What the hell!" One of them exclaimed, and then turned his eyes to mine.

"You know, you're lucky nobody came down here. It seems like sleeping on the job is not something you want to get caught doing," I laughed.

His top lip curled into a snarl.

"You did this," Another one claimed.

I laughed once more. "I'm no hypnotist." I said, simply. Though, I wish I was. I would be able to hypnotize every one and convince them I was truly innocent. If only things were that easy.

"Well how else would this happen?" The third guy growled.

I shrugged casually. "Who knows? Maybe there was something in your food." I didn't really come up with an excuse, it wasn't like they could actually pin this on me. This was the court's holding cells. Dimitri and I had given it more use than it had seen in years. There was one camera and I had it fully confirmed that it had not been activated for over a year. They had no proof.

They all took their positions with grumbles as I switched my focus back to the note. There was absolutely nothing I could do in prison. I had to get out somehow. There was no way I was going to break out, and I didn't even know when my trial was. This was going to pose as a problem.

I thought for a while. The note said to tell as little as possible—not keep it completely hidden. That would be the only way to follow through. I had to tell someone.

But who?

Clearly not Lissa. Not Adrian, he wouldn't be able to help me. I couldn't tell Abe or my mom because I had no access to phones. Tasha wouldn't be much help either, and I wasn't sure just how much I could trust her with such an enormous secret. Christian would do no good. That left only one person.

Dimitri Belikov. The man I knew I could trust with every fiber of my being, no matter how much he did not love me. I knew that Dimitri had the resources and had the skill. And I know he'd want to do this for Lissa. He'd do anything for her. He was perfect.

But—but—there was part of me that did not want to work with him. But the other half was screaming at me, telling me that no matter what I wanted I had to do this for Lissa. This was no time to be selfish. Lissa was doing all that she could do for me, and I had to return that favor. So, it was decided. I would tell Dimitri.

Only, I didn't know how to get him. The guards were most definitely not going to help me now, and I had no idea how long it would be until the lady with my food came back. Being locked up sure as hell put a damper on all of my plans.

My luck seemed to have flipped for a few moments though, because Christian walked up right as those thoughts entered my mind.

"Christian!" I exclaimed before he even had a chance to stop walking. "Ohmigod, thank you so much for coming at this exact moment. I need a huge favor!"

"I should be offended that you're only happy to see me when you need something, but, well, I'm not."

"Christian this is really important! Please don't joke. I need you to get Dimitri and bring him back right away, tell him its business."

"I don't suppose you want to tell me what this is about?" He raised his eyebrows.

I shook my head quickly. "I'm sorry, I can't. But if you must know it's about Lissa, nothing bad, I swear. But I still can't tell you. I just really need you to do what I asked." My words came out in a rush, and all the guardians were now staring at me. God, they were annoying.

Christian said nothing, he just turned and left. I knew he was doing what I had asked. Knowing that it had to do with Lissa, there was no way he could turn it down.

I went back to my bed with the piece of paper. I read it over and over and over. I think I had read it over one hundred times that day. Finally, Dimitri appeared at the gate and he looked weary."What is it?" His tone was urgent. Christian must have told him it was about Lissa.

"There is something I need to show you. You can't tell anyone about this, okay? I—I trust you, and…I think that you're the only one who can help me with this." I was hesitant to say it, but it was true. I just didn't want Dimitri flipping out on me again.

He gave a curt nod and then turned to the guardians that I didn't even notice were hovering. "Privacy, please?" It came out as a hiss and they backed away. My heart lurched, Dimitri was always so polite and sincere. I hated to see such a side of him. But he was under a lot of stress as well, and I couldn't blame him for developing an attitude.

I stood from my bed and brought Tatiana's note to him. He took it and hastily swept his eyes over it once, twice and then a third time. Finally, his mouth gaped open. "This…this is amazing!" He said. His eyes lit up and he smiled. Then, his face quickly fell. "This is all the information we have, isn't it?"

He said 'we'. That was enough to send me flying, but I kept myself planted where I was and tried not to smile like an idiot. I nodded. "Yes. That's why I asked you to come. I know that there is nothing I can do while being trapped here so I figured you could help me figure it out."

He was silent for a little while, and then he took a deep breath. "I'm not supposed to tell you this," he started. "But there is a large possibility that you're going to be let out until the trial in three weeks." He closed his eyes and his mouth turned down with regret.

"What! I might get out of this place? How?" If I was given any more good news, I was sure I would burst.

"Well, in the Queen Tatiana's will she stated that no matter what happens she wants you to be Lissa's guardian. The committee is still debating on whether or not to fulfill that last wish."

So that was the meeting that Lissa was at. If I would have dipped into her mind one more time I would have been able to figure this all out. "When is the final ruling?" I asked, hoping that it would be soon.

"Tomorrow. If it's passed and you're free for the few weeks than a guard will come and get you. Lissa told me that she would inform me right away, so the moment you are released, and I'm almost positive you will be, meet me at that one bench where they did the Strigoi questioning. You know the one, right?" I nodded. Of course I did. I remembered that day clearly. I helped prove _his_ innocence.

"Great," he said. "So meet me there right away, we'll discuss this some more and then you can catch up with Lissa…and have some time with Adrian."

"Okay," I said quietly. I was still so overwhelmed by all the news I was just given.

He turned to walk away, but then stopped and faced me once more. "And Rose? For the record, I'm really hoping that you can get out. Not just to help Lissa, but because you don't deserve to be in here. I know you so well, and I know you would never kill Queen Tatiana." And then without another word he was gone.

So the trial was in three weeks. Three weeks to figure out Lissa's half-sibling. Three weeks to gather enough evidence to prove that I did not kill the queen. Three weeks to figure out myself, because if I don't do it in that time, I may never do it. I may never have the chance.

But for now, all I could do was wait.

**Oh my gosh, it's been forever since I have updated!**

**I doubt I'll finish this story before the real Last Sacrifice comes out, but I'm gonna do my best. **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! **

**It will give me more motivation to update this story :D**

**Thank you to the ten reviewers that I have now. Hehehe. **


	6. Chapter 6

I was far too anxious to just sit back and count seconds. I needed to know what was going on. If Lissa was allowed to go to the meetings, surely she could find something out before tomorrow.

Without thinking I entered her mind.

But she was with Christian and…someone else. I wasn't sure exactly who it was, but looking at her, even if only through Lissa's eyes, I felt like I should have known who she was. She was a Moroi. She had blond hair and brown eyes and was dressed as a royal. Understanding clicked into place. Jessica Voda. Damn, she was pretty.

It took me a moment to realize that she was talking. I was spending too much time trying to figure out who she was. "Have you guys ever thought that maybe Rose _did_ do it? I mean, she's not exactly known for being civil."

I felt Lissa's anger rise. It was clear that she had no pleasant feelings toward this girl. She was getting ready to blow up. No one accuses her best friend of being a murderer. Nobody. Especially this royal snob who never even met Rose! She was going by reputation, and if she would have looked more into it she would have figured out that Rose is one of the most responsible and mature novices—or, well, graduated novices. But Christian spoke before she could.

"No," it came out as a growl, and that surprised me. Who would have thought Christian of all people would be so loyal? "Rose would never. You're dumb just for saying something like that."

Jessica looked stunned that Christian would snap at her like that, but Lissa was beaming. "I was just throwing it out there," Jessica said innocently.

"You've thrown it out there three times already," Christian snorted.

"I'm sorry. I'm just saying it only makes sense!"

Any further commentary was interrupted when Adrian walked through the door to Lissa's apartment. Jessica jumped up and ran over to him. She put on a pouty face and bat her eyelashes at Adrian. _Oh, that bitch._

"What's going on?" Adrian asked as he took a look at Jessica. There was no spark of interest in his eyes at all, and that made me happier than words could describe. He took a polite step away from her and shot a look to Christian and Lissa. If I was witnessing this from my own body, I would have keeled over in laughter.

Jessica made her voice sound so high-pitched and so whiny that cutting my ears off didn't sound like such a bad idea. "They are ganging up on me," she cried. "They're being rude just because I'm considering _every_ possibility."

Lissa finally got to add in her thoughts. "Rose _is not_ a possibility. She is as guilty as you or I. Don't even think for a second that there is any way in this entire world that Rose would have killed Queen Tatiana!" I loved Lissa. She was the sister that I never had. I was so happy to see her defending me, though I wouldn't have expected anything different.

Lissa and Christian looked towards Adrian. They were too busy noticing his reaction—his eyes clouded and his whole body stiffened—to see what I did out of Lissa's peripheral vision. A wicked smile was playing on Jessica's lips. There was something completely twisted about that smile, and I wasn't sure what.

I swear, if she did anything to hurt Lissa, Christian or Adrian I was going to tear that girl to shreds. She had no idea exactly whose life she was messing with. I intended to stay in Lissa's head and figure out what happened next, but I was pulled out when I heard the gate to my cell creak open. It was the food lady again.

On her tray sat a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with a glass of water. The sandwich was enclosed in plastic wrap, and I knew it would be just like everything else they fed me here: hard and disgusting. At least they allowed me cold water.

I stopped the dhampir before she could leave. "Wait! I have a tiny question!"

She paused. "No more favors," she grunted.

As much as that pissed me off, I had to let it slide. "No, I just have a tiny question," I repeated.

She crossed her arms and nodded her head, signaling for me to continue.

"Could—could you tell me whether it is day or night right now? I mean, in the Moroi world, of course."

The attendant looked taken off guard. I guess that all of the questions I could have possibly asked, this would come as a surprise. For a moment I saw something flash in her eyes. But it couldn't be what I thought it was. No. There was no way this—this prison attendant cool feel any sympathy towards me. But I didn't imagine it.

"It's night," she sighed.

I nodded. "Thanks. You can go now."

She left without another word.

Great! It was night. I was that much closer to knowing the verdict. That much closer to possibly gaining my freedom.

Moments later, I remembered that I needed to see what was going on with Lissa. The only feelings through the bond, though, were not hurt or danger. She was just angry, and that was slowly dissipating. I settled into her mind anyways, just to make sure.

Jessica was gone. Lissa sat across from Christian and Adrian.

"Man, I don't see how you deal with that all the time," Christian directed it towards Adrian. Adrian just shrugged.

"It's worth it," he responded.

_Worth what?_

"If she could help me save Rose, then I will put up with all the bitching in the world."

Lissa giggled, "That's so cute!" I could feel that Lissa was already over the situation with Jessica. Apparently Adrian had just raised his voice at her—not exactly a yell—and then they all pretty much kicked her out.

It didn't seem like anything interesting was going to happen after that, so I brought myself back to reality. Back to my cold jail cell. Back to my own miserable life.

I decided that then was as good a time as any to get some sleep. It would pass the time quicker. I lay down on the sack of rocks that was otherwise known as my bed and closed my eyes. I didn't sleep. The only thing that danced behind my eyelids was that menacing smile. There was just something about it that sent chills down my spine.

I would have to keep an eye on that girl. She was definitely up to something, and it involved my friends. It was like Avery Lazar all over again.

Just then, something clicked into place. No, no, no, no, no. Not this again. No way!

I sprang forward from my bed quickly hopping off of it and stumbling towards the gate. There were new guardians in charge since Adrian and Dimitri had come so I figured I might as well give it a shot. There was nothing left to lose.

"I really need your help. It's about Liss—Princess Dragomir. She might be in—I just really need you to go get her and bring her to me!" I tried to keep my voice steady, but it was so obvious that I was freaking out about something. The guards shot me a curious look.

If I told them she was in trouble they would have immediately alerted the court officials and there would have been a big panic around the court. I could not have that yet. I wasn't sure enough.

None of the guards had moved so I forced my voice to sound as desperate as I could possibly imagine, "Please!" I pleaded. "It's really important."

They exchanged glances and a few grunts and finally one of them stalked off to go fetch Lissa.

It seemed like hours until he finally returned with my best friend. But I guess that was because I was panicking. If Jessica was a spirit user and was trying to pull some crazy stunt with Lissa…well no bars would restrain me from kicking her ass.

Lissa detached from the guard and ran up to the bars to greet me with alarmed eyes. "Rose! What's wrong? Guardian Vizier told me you were freaking out!" She looked so concerned for me that it almost hurt. She was the one that was possibly in danger. She shouldn't have been worrying about me.

"Liss…" I started, but I didn't know how to tell her. "I think we might have a situation."

I told her about the evil smile. I told her that I didn't know how but I just knew that something was wrong with the entire picture. I explained my theory about her doing exactly what Avery had done to her. She cringed at the memory.

"No, I don't think that she wields spirit. It just—it just seems too obvious. But I agree with you that something is wrong. But you don't worry. I'll talk to Christian, Adrian, and Eddie and we'll figure something out." I could not believe she was ready to dismiss the matter so easily.

"Can you tell Tasha too?" I requested. "It's just that she's an adult, and I know she doesn't want you to get hurt, so I'm pretty sure we can trust her with that much."

"Do you want me to tell Dimitri?" She suggested. I almost said yes. But I decided against it. He had so much to worry about already. Helping me get out of jail, also helping find Lissa's half-sibling. He did not need any more things piled on his platter of stress. I shook my head.

"No, he has enough to deal with."

She nodded in understanding. She gave me an awkward hug through the bars and left.

I knew I needed to sleep. But if I tried to close my eyes I would just see Jessica and I would get pissed and worried all over again. So, I spent my night as I usually did.

Sitting in my bed and thinking about all the shit that was going on in my life. Then, I cried a little. And finally I began to panic. If I did get free, I would be working with Dimitri. I'd be spending time with him. I'd be reminded of all the bittersweet memories. The times that I knew would haunt me until my death.

I knew that would be trouble, but I guess it was just another sacrifice I would have to make for Lissa. Seeing her crowned as the queen—well I knew that would make all the pain worth it. Lissa deserved it so much. She would make a better leader than any other Moroi out there.

I didn't remember it happening, but sometime that night I must have worn myself out and fallen asleep. Because I opened my eyes and there was a new set of guardians and breakfast on the floor beside my bed.

I threw my legs over the side of the mattress, rubbing my eyes. I was still incredibly groggy, and there were little alarms going off in my mind. There was something big going to happen that day. Something important. It took a minute for me to remember. The decision.

The second I remembered, I was wide awake. It was the day that my future was pretty much set. The whole situation was driving me mad. I tried to dive into Lissa's head to earn more updates on what was going on, but when I got there she was not in a royal meeting.

She was simply sitting in her room with Christian. They weren't talking, and at first I almost thought that something was wrong. But Lissa's emotions were fine. She was neutral. Since there was nothing of interest going on with her I returned to my mind.

When I was seeing through my own eyes, I was surprised to find a visitor waiting for me.

It was the ever-gorgeous Dimitri Belikov. Great. What was _he_ doing there?

I was surprised to find that thought lingering in my mind. It was Dimitri. My comfort. The other half of my heart. I never had bad thoughts about him. But his love faded….so I could think whatever the hell I wanted to.

I realized that I was staring at him, when he turned from my gaze. I knew my cheeks were turning pink, but I wasn't so sure I cared.

"Rose," he started. "We need to talk."

Uh-oh. The look on his face was not pleasant, and at that moment I was afraid. I was fearing every single possibility he could tell me. I was going to be locked up forever. Something had happened to Adrian or Eddie—I knew Lissa and Christian were safe. There had been a Strigoi attack. My mind raced with thought after thought, only causing my heart to beat fast and my stomach to lurch. But he wasn't saying anything.

_Get on with it! _I wanted to scream at him. I didn't. Instead: "Yes, Dimitri?"

"It's about Adrian…" he said wearily. .

It took me a second to register what he had said. Adrian…

My whole body stiffened as my jaw clenched and my fists balled. Adrian.


	7. Chapter 7

I was officially out of panic mode, and quickly transferring into Guardian Rose Hathaway. I jumped from my position on the bed and ran to the front of my cell.

"Dimitri," I said slowly. "What is wrong with Adrian?"

Dimitri flinched at the intensity in my voice. "Physically? Nothing…yet. But you need to know that I'm the only one who knows about this. If Lissa was aware, I'm sure she would have told you right away." His voice was calm, soothing.

I waited, urging him on with my eyes.

"Rose, I saw...I saw Adrian with Jessica Voda. Kissing." He braced himself for whatever explosion was soon to erupt from my mouth. But no words came. I couldn't believe what he was saying. I _didn't_ believe what he was saying. It was just too preposterous.

"No," I finally proclaimed. "No, Dimitri! Adrian loves me. And I love him!" My voice was rising with each word and I was on the verge of shouting at him. How could he tell me that my boyfriend was cheating on me? No, never. But I wasn't sure who I was really aiming to convince. Dimitri, or myself?

Dimitri lifted his arms in some sort of calming gesture. "Rose, I don't know the whole story. I'm just telling you what I saw. I was on my way to visit Lissa, actually, and then when I turned a corner there they were. I'm not going to go into detail. But I decided that, as your friend, you deserve to know."

_Friend? _Is that what he thought we were? He thought we were friends after he destroyed me? Friends. Yeah, right,

I refused to believe what he was saying. Adrian would never kiss another girl while dating me. This was some sort of sick joke. It sure as hell was not funny.

But I knew Dimitri. I knew him better than anyone else. I knew when he was lying to me, and I knew that he never _would_ lie to me. Especially about something like that.

"No," I repeated. "But—but I saw him. He didn't want her. He said she was annoying. No one likes her." I was choking up. I was about to cry. I was really about to cry. Dimitri looked at me, and when he saw the pain in my eyes his face softened and he turned away from me.

"I wish there was something I could do," he whispered.

"Please, go get him," I asked.

Dimitri nodded, and before he turned away he added, "But like I said, I don't know the whole story. So maybe you should let him explain before you flip out on him. Self-control, Rose. For all I know she could have compelled him."

There he went again, his stupid Zen lessons. I would have gotten angrier at it, but he had brought something to my attention. _She could have compelled him._ Then I remembered my earlier suspicions about it being just like the situation with Avery.

"That bitch," I hissed. What if she was a secret spirit user? What if she was forcing my boyfriend to like her? What if she was planning to harm Lissa? But wouldn't she make herself more…likeable? Spirit users usually tended to be charismatic. But maybe she knew that would make it too obvious?

Did I not have enough shit going on with my life? Now I had yet another problem to deal with.

I heard footsteps approaching and my body tensed. Suddenly I was pissed. Adrian had begged for me in the first place. Dating had been his idea. Now he thinks he can kiss other girls? I suddenly felt like ripping him to shreds. A small fraction of me realized that the anger was illegitimate. Somewhere deep inside I knew that I was absorbing the shadows from Lissa. But once they consumed me, it was almost impossible to make it stop.

The only person that had ever broken me out of the spell of the darkness was Dimitri. That night in the cabin…

I didn't have time to relive that night, thankfully. Because Adrian was now standing in front of me. The way he looked so innocent gave me the urge to hit him. I restrained myself.

"Rose what's wrong?"

I glared at him. How dare he ask me what was wrong? How dare he sound so concerned? _Listen to his side of the story,_ a part of me rationalized. Jessica could have compelled him. The rage that was controlling me began to fade. But I was too afraid to talk. I knew that I could start crying at any moment.

"Rose…" He said softer.

"Shut up!" I snapped. He jumped back a bit. I had to take deep breaths to calm myself. Honestly, my emotions were so out of control I had no clue what was coming next. I made sure my voice was even. "Adrian, why did you do it?" I asked.

I really did not understand. I had just told him the day before that I loved him. Was it because the chase was over? Was it the satisfaction of finally squeezing the words out of me? Was he moving on to the next target?

"What are you talking about?"

"Adrian," my voice broke, then. "You kissed Jessica! Dimitri saw you. How could you do that to me? I didn't have enough to deal with? I'm not going through enough stress right now? I don't have enough guy complications as it is?" My voice was hardly more than a whisper.

Adrian just stared at me. He didn't blink, he didn't speak. He just stared with his emerald green eyes.

"Well?" I demanded.

"You don't understand."

"Really, because I was unaware that there was more to grasp about kissing another girl while you have a girlfriend!"

"Rose, it's not like that. Listen, she was taunting me. Egging me on—"

"So you kiss her? Oh god, Adrian. Please tell me you have a better excuse than _that_!"

"Listen! She was telling me that I did have feelings for her. She told me that I was only resisting temptation—which was definitely not the case. She told me that she would lay off and stick to business if I could just give her one purely emotionless kiss. So, I did. Rose, you know how I feel about you."

My mind was reeling. Was he lying to me? His eyes said that he wasn't. He looked so truly sorry. I was ready to forgive him. I was ready to believe him, because he was the one great thing I had going for me in all of the commotion in my life.

I was about to cave, until he opened his damn mouth. "And what gives you the right to get so upset at me for kissing another girl? I watched as you pined after your ex-boyfriend who was a Strigoi! I had accepted that! You think just because you're Rose Hathaway means you get a free hypocrisy pass?"

There was that fury again. Only I knew that this was not spirit-induced. It was because he stooped low. That was a completely different situation and he knew it.

"I never kissed him," I growled.

"No you only—" He stopped himself. He was about to mention breaking Victor Dashkov out of jail. But there were several guards listening, and if I was not guilty for killing the queen they sure as hell would have convicted me for freeing a criminal.

"You know that the two situations are in two totally different leagues, Adrian. Don't you dare act like you kissing a girl you met—what a few days ago?—is even close to my situation with Dimitri! You said it yourself, I could not control how I felt about him. Adrian I'm in love with him!" The guards were suddenly very amused.

Adrian's green eyes turned dark and he looked away from me. I had then realized what I said.

"Adrian, I meant that I was in love with him! You know—"

"Save it. I was fighting a losing battle from the beginning."

I was about to protest, but he was already half way out of the holding cells. How did that take such a drastic turn? It went from me yelling at him, to him being angry at me? I could have cried. I could have hit something. I could have screamed and cursed. I could have gone into Lissa's mind. There were so many things I could have done to soothe myself. But I didn't get the chance.

I was still fuming when a giant group of guardians appeared in front of me. One took out a set of keys and flipped through them until he found the one that fit into the slot in my cell door.

What the—

"Rosemarie Hathaway, you have been summoned to present yourself at this evenings royal meeting. You will be accompanied to your room so that you can shower and prepare yourself," The guy with the keys explained in a low monotonous voice.

My jaw dropped. With all the drama I had completely forgotten about the ruling. How could I possibly forget something like that? I was frozen as another guy snorted. "Let's get going."

I trailed along beside the group as my mind still tried to catch up with my body. Surely, if I wasn't being let go they wouldn't tease me like this? Right? But I wouldn't allow myself to get my hopes up. Every time I had done that I had only been beaten down.

When Dimitri and I spent that wonderful night in the cabin he had said we could finally be together, but then he turned Strigoi. Then, I thought I had freed Dimitri only to find a note from him a few days later. After that, when I returned Dimitri back into a Dhampir, once more I thought we could be together but then he told me that he no longer loved me. The list continued for a very long time, and with each event, I found my spirits getting crushed more and more.

I tried to shake myself. Tried to be positive. But how many bright sides could one person possibly look at before they realize that they are living in shadows. Shadow-kissed.

I couldn't explain how amazing it felt to see outside world. I saw grass and sunshine. Birds and ants. All the things I used to take for granted I was suddenly grateful for. Spending cold nights in a white cell compared to feeling the sun's rays bounce off of my skin…

God, If I was released from that hell I would make sure to spend a lot of time out side. The thought of being indoors for another moment nearly nauseated me.

I tried to focus more on nature around me rather than the gaping mouths and wide eyes. The saying innocent until proven guilty was apparently reversed for me. I was guilty until proven innocent. And I would be.

The guardians led me into the dormitories and up to my room. I almost forgot how gorgeous it was. If the guards hadn't actually come inside I would have plopped down on my gorgeous, plush mattress. There were three guards in the room with me and we all stood awkwardly. I headed towards the bathroom. "So…I'm gonna take a shower now. You can just…wait out here. Make yourself at home."

I did not wait for a response. I slid into the bathroom shutting the door behind me. I was glad to strip of my clothes. They had not allowed me a second set throughout my whole stay. I was on either my fourth or fifth day without a shower and I knew I was beginning to stink.

Letting the hot water hit me was amazing. It brought all my senses to life. I hated cold showers, but that was all I could have in the holding cells. I washed myself, my hair, and even shaved. It was wonderful to feel clean. After I did all mu business I sat in the shower until the hot water ran out.

I walked out of the bathroom with a white, soft towel around me. The guards all turned their heads politely. Thank god. At least they weren't perverts.

"So, am I supposed to wear formal guardian clothing?" I asked.

"No, you don't have to. But I advise it." Wow. His voice wasn't harsh or accusing. It was just casual. Maybe things were looking up.

I went to my closet, searching through it I finally found an old white shirt and black slacks. They were the same clothes I had worn to Victor Dashkov's trial. I shivered at the thought.

The clothes were a little loose. Who knew how much weight I lost in that cell? Sure, I wasn't working out, but I was hardly eating as well. I had lost all of my muscle and healthy fat. And although I looked terrible, I had been locked up for over a week. So I think it was excusable.

I brushed the many tangles out of my hair and then blow-dried my hair. I threw my hair up in a sleek pony tail that revealed all of my _molnija_ marks. I figured it might do some good to remind the royals that I was on their side.

I did not bother putting makeup on. That would just make for a large discomfort if I did get thrown back into the jail and I had no makeup remover. All that was left was shoes.

I went back to my closet and scoped it out. All sneakers. I know I used to have high heels, but I apparently did not pack them. Why the hell wouldn't I pack heels when going to the Royal Court?

And then I spotted a pair of black heels. They were sexy and not at all appropriate. But it was either that or dirty tennis shoes…

I swept the heels up and plopped on my bed. I sat at the edge sliding each shoe on my foot and buckling each strap. I stood up and examined myself in the mirror.

Not bad.

One of the guardians cleared their throat. "Ready?"

I turned towards him. "Uh, yeah. Sorry."

With that, they directed me out of my room and out of the corms. They escorted to this huge building, which I assumed contained the room where they held all the royal meetings. Instead of using the elevator that was conveniently located by the entrance, they made me take five stair cases. In heels. High heels.

When we reached the fifth floor one of them pointed to a door a few feet down the corridor. "In there. Go." He muttered.

I went in.

**So, I know that the story is kind of going slowish, but this chapter was already getting long, so I decided to just put the meeting in the next chapter.**

**And I decided that I'm no longer writing for reviews. I'm going to update as much as I can because I pretty much just figured out how the story is going to go and I would love to finish it before Last Sacrifice comes out!**

**Not to mention I know that there are a lot of people who read it and don't review so….if you would like I would prefer some reviews. But I don't really care. **

**Oh! And about the Dimitri or Adrian situation….I know how it's going to turn out, but I can't tell you (;**

**There's a lot going on with my story so far, and this chapter wasn't really one of my favorites. But It had to be written. It was sort of a filler!**

**I swear though, if you keep reading there will definitely be more action :D**


	8. Chapter 8

As I entered the room I saw over a dozen royal Moroi. I knew a few of them, but the majority I only knew about. The first person I had noticed was Nathan Ivashkov. His white hair was slicked back and he was dressed in a very expensive looking suit. His eyes were menacing. Taunting. I felt like jumping across the polished, wooden table and choking him.

But I decided to stay on my best behavior.

There were others, too. I recognized a Szelsky, Ozera, and a Badica.

My eyes traveled across the room, taking in each face. Each person that sat in the big black chairs. They practically determined my future. Lissa wasn't sitting in the Dragomir seat, though she should have had a say in all the royal rulings.

I felt my stomach lurch as I noticed her empty seat. I was longing for her presence at that moment. It was one of those instances when I so desperately wished that the bond was double-sided and that she could spy through my eyes the same way that I could watch from hers.

Then, as my gaze reached the back of the room I noticed a crowd of spectators. I was unaware that this would be a public meeting. I was on the verge of becoming very uncomfortable when the door squeaked open and a blonde head bobbed in. My whole body suddenly numbed, in a good way. The moment that Lissa walked in the room I felt like things were going to be okay.

That sensation only increased when I saw who trailed behind her. Adrian! Apparently he wasn't _too_ pissed at me. I knew that we weren't over.

The two of them walked to an open area to stand and finally they both looked up at me. I flashed them a smile, trying to force as much confidence as I could into it. Lissa gave a small smile and an encouraging nod. Adrian remained impassive. So he wasn't exactly over our little incident.

"Rosemarie, please take a seat," One of the royals ordered and gestured towards the empty seat where Lissa was supposed to be sitting. I internally grimaced, but did what I was told.

I slid into the large leather seat and it nearly swallowed my figure. It was undeniably comfortable compared to my previous furniture. I resisted the urge to let out a long, pleasurable, sigh. I was no longer used to comfortable.

As I adjusted in the chair, trying to sit up straight and appear attentive, the same royal spoke once more. "My name is Brooke Tarus, I'm leading today's meeting."

I nodded.

"Miss Hathaway, do you know why you have been into this conference today?" Brooke asked me.

Of course I knew! But I wasn't supposed to. Dimitri was not allowed to tell me. The fact that he did anyways made me wonder, but I pushed that thought aside for the time being. I wasn't going to get anyone into trouble, so I shook my head. I hadn't said a word since I entered the room.

"Rosemarie your presence has been requested because recently we were posed with a very…unusual case. You see, it is traditional that before someone's memorial service, their last will and testament is presented to the council. We are asked to fulfill each last request before we bury them. You would think that Queen Tatiana's funeral would have been put together as soon as possible, and it was. Only, there was a problem with the desires in her will." Brooke paused, and I was sure it was for dramatic effect. Although, it didn't really catch me because I already knew what was coming.

The attention then shifted to Nathan Ivashkov. He opened a small briefcase-type thing and took out a crisp piece of paper. "Queen Tatiana Ivashkov stated in her will that," he cleared his throat before reading, "No matter what I would like everybody to realize that Rosemarie Hathaway is an excellent guardian. And though my disdain was made clear towards her, nobody realizes that I was truly that way because I felt that Rose could be so much more than her attitude allowed. Her amazing fighting techniques were definitely brought to my attention, and though she may be highly disrespectful and reckless, it is clear that there is no better fit for Miss Vasilisa Dragomir's guardian."

It got silent then and my jaw nearly dropped. Hearing that she said those words about me, well, really, I was….touched, I suppose. She did not truly hate me. She just had higher expectations. I did not know how to react.

All stares were directed at me now and I felt the need to make some sort of remark. Nothing clever entered my mind, so instead I sat in silence.

Usually it is so unlike me to just…be quiet. I was normally the first to voice my opinion. In fact, I hardly went anywhere without letting people know how I felt. But not then. Not only was I just plain shocked at how real the possibility was becoming. How close I was. But I didn't want to say anything to mess it up.

There was still nobody talking and it was making me anxious. Couldn't they just get on with it? My whole body stiffened anticipating a bad result. But there was no bad result. There was nothing.

I felt several emotions parade my body through the bond. Lissa was just as anxious as I. She was nervous as well. She couldn't help but feel hopeful and annoyed that they weren't continuing, and a little scared. Basically she was doubling everything I was feeling.

I turned to look at her, and although she knew that I could tap into her emotions, she still did what any good best friend would do. She pushed out a giant smile meant to make me feel better. To show that everything was going to be okay. And even if I knew that she didn't fully believe that, I did.

Finally, with some newfound strength, I opened my mouth to speak. "Alright, and have you guys decided on something?" I tried to sound proper and mature and not at all scared.

Nobody answered me, though. Most of them just exchanged nods and glances. Then, when I was about to demand some answers, Brooke let out a long sigh and said, "Yes, Miss Hathaway, we have made a final decision."

My heart started racing and I braced myself. _Please let me go!_ My mind screamed. I repeated that statement over and over again. _Please let me go._ It was killing me, why was nobody talking? _Please let me go!_ I was sure that my heart was ready to rip out of my chest.I just wanted freedom. I did not kill the queen. Why couldn't they see that?

_Rose, calm down. You look like you're about to have an aneurism._ Lissa's voice echoed in my head. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself. In. Out. In. Out. Alright, alright. It's okay. Everything would be okay.

I was chilling out, but at that moment there was nobody in that room besides Brooke Tarus. Her words were the only ones that mattered. I tried to will her with my mind to say I was free. I just needed to hear her say I was allowed to wander the court without being cuffed.

"Rosemarie, please understand that this was a very difficult decision, what with the current…situation. Quite honestly, we have never been put in a position like this," Brooke started.

I think I stopped breathing. That did not sound good. The panic began to arise once more.

"But you see, Queen Ivashkov was a _fantastic_ ruler. Her death was more than a tragedy for the Moroi society. It would not be fair to her if we could not honor one of her last dying requests. And although we were very reluctant on even acknowledging such—well at that moment it was nothing but mere blasphemy—and we came very close to pretending that that part of her will did not exist, we figured it was best to remember and cherish our previous queen by all means." She paused. "Rosemarie, we have decided that with several probations, you are going to be temporarily given the title as Miss Dragomir's guardian."

I was dreaming. I was dreaming. I was dreaming. There was no way in hell that really happened! Were—were they really allowing me freedom? Was Brooke really saying that I could escape that—that—cage until my trial? Was I really innocent until proven guilty?

I realized then that everybody in that room was staring at me, waiting for a response. But I didn't have one. I was so happy. _Too_ happy.

"I—I—I don't really know what to say," I eventually choked out. "I guess thank you. But I—I—don't think that covers how truly grateful I am." It was true. I wasn't really one to go around, throwing out gratitude and thanking people. But now, it seemed necessary.

"This was not for you, Miss Hathaway. This was to show our appreciation to Queen Ivashkov," someone spit. I wasn't sure who said it, though I didn't really care. I was free for three weeks. And though I had several things to accomplish, I knew that I would appreciate these last few weeks, because they might be my last.

"Meeting dismissed," Brooke announced and when I stood up to leave she shook her head at me. "There are still some things we need to discuss."

I nodded and sank back down into the large leather chair that had become sticky due to my perspiration. I had not realized that I was sweating, but my nerves did that to me. I even sweat through my fancy black guardian slacks.

I looked at Lissa who was trailing behind Adrian out the door, but right before it shut I heard a small sob escape from her mouth. She could not believe it either.

It was just Brooke and I, then. She was probably keeping me to discuss my previously mentioned "probations".

When I looked back at her she had relaxed in her chair. Her face was casual as if she were talking to a friend or a work associate.

"So, Rose," she began, using my nickname. "As you guessed, being a suspect of the murder of the queen, you cannot just do whatever the hell you want. Or at least I'd hope you know that, you are a smart girl after all. So, yes, there are some boundaries, but I have done my best to make sure that they weren't _too_ strict." She then looked up and smiled at me.

Actually smiled.

So, she was on my side.

I smiled back. "Go on."

"Well, you can basically go anywhere you want in the court, but you'll have to be with Vasilisa. I assume that will not cause a problem though, I've heard just how close the two of you are. Everyone has heard. You may, of course, be called to guardian meetings or something where you're going to be alone. We understand that. If you are stopped by a guardian, all you must do is explain what you are up to, and they will probably escort you to your destination. Anyways, you will also frequently find other guardians examining you. I can imagine that that will make you angry, but please do not do anything rash. Just ignore them, it has to be done.

You are also going to have to be on top-notch behavior. You may not harm anyone unless they pose a threat to Vasilisa or another surrounding Moroi. No fights just because someone upsets you."

I nodded. That made sense. That was mostly the rules anyways.

"And finally, we have all taken into consideration that Princess Dragomir may want to leave the court. Obviously she is free to do so, and with you acting as her guardian you are entitled to go as well. So let me make a few things perfectly clear here." She sat up straight and leaned in, looking me directly in the eye.

"If you are not back the day before the trial, you will be automatically considered a fugitive. The penalty of such a lifestyle is simple. There is only one. Death. If you are spotted anywhere but the court as of the day of your trial you will be immediately executed. There also must be frequent updates from Princess Dragomir, confirming that she is safe and informing us of your whereabouts. If the two of you fail to meet such requirements than the consequences are, as I stated before, fatal."

I nodded slowly. Honestly, I was surprised that my neck didn't hurt with all the head bobbing I had been doing that day.

"Now, I believe that I have covered the basics. If you have any questions you may ask me or any of the other council members. You may leave now."

I stood up, and it felt good to stretch my limbs. I turned towards the exit, and before I could take my first step, Brooke called to me, "Oh, and Rose, remember that not everyone is against you."

I didn't turn around, but I could hear the smile in her voice. It felt great to know that there were people other than my friends that knew I was innocent. As my hand reached the doorknob, I said softly, "Thank you. That means a lot." And though it was barely audible., I was sure that she heard it.

The first thing I did when I got back to my room was plop on the wonderfully fluffy bed that I had so desperately wanted to dive into earlier. It felt glorious. I could have laid there and probably slept for hours. But I was too elated. I had freedom.

If only for a few weeks, I still had it. Free to roam—sort of—and do as I please—kind of.

After a few minutes of heaven I sat up and reached for the room phone. I had Lissa's cell phone number memorized and I quickly pounded the keys. It rang only once before Lissa's voice rang through the receiver anxiously. "Rose?"

I let out a small laugh. It felt great. A real laugh. In my dorm. On the phone with my best friend. "Yeah, Liss, it's me."

She gave a long squeal and began talking so fast, I could barely understand her. "Ohmigod, Rose! Ohmigod! I cannot believe it! Rose, can you believe it? Ohmigod! I'm so excited!"

This time my laugh was big and real and strong. "Lissa, slow down. We have…"I took a deep breath, so happy to say the words. "We have three weeks."

I could feel the joy that flowed from her mind to mine. "Yeah, I guess we do."

"Liss, I cannot wait to actually talk to you, but there are a few things I have to take care of before we can hangout. I promise I'll call you as soon as I'm done."

She sighed, but I could tell from the bond that her happiness had not deflated one bit. "Okay. But the second you're done with…whatever you're doing, you have to let me know!"

"Alright, I promise!"

Then the other end of the line went dead.

I put the phone down on its receiver and then picked it back up, already dialing another number.

"Hello?" The Russian accent nearly melted me each time I heard it. It was even beautiful over the phone.

"I'm free," I managed. "But I'm not allowed to go anywhere without Lissa, so you are going to have to come to my room.

The words felt a little weird and entirely too painful to say, but it's the only solution. With our twisted history, I knew that Dimitri was thinking that I was going to throw myself at him the moment he walked through the door. And although that was always a thought that coursed through my mind, I needed to discuss something much more important.

He was quiet for several seconds, and I was almost afraid that he would decline just because he thought I was that desperate. But he cared about Lissa almost as much as I did, so finally, "Okay. I'm on my way."

**So there are quite a few things I would like to issue out right now.**

**First of all, Last Sacrifice comes out…TOMORROW! Ah, I'm so psyched! **

**Anyways, I promised that I would update as much as possible, but honestly things are crazy with me right now and I haven't had the time. This chapter involved a lot of backspacing and frustrated groans. I was having terrible writers block and now that I'm finally done I'm still not all that thrilled with the outcome. **

**I'm obviously not going to finish the whole story by tomorrow, but even with the real book coming out I'm gonna try to finish this. It would be a wonderful personal accomplishment for me.**

**I already have the whole story mapped out as I had said before, and if some of the things in my story are similar to the real deal, I'm sorry. I swear I am not going to get my ideas from Richelle. **

**Okay, second. I realize that I made a mistake in the last chapter. It was supposed to be Moroi day when the guardians went and got Rose, which actually means that it is night. I had mentioned the sun, and I feel really stupid. Haha, sorry to anybody that noticed that. **

**I would like to thank all of you that subscribed and left great reviews. It means a lot to me, as a writer, to know that I'm not so totally dull and terrible. **

**Thirdly, I would like to point out that this is definitely not my favorite. I honestly feel like I can really be Rose if I wanted to, I have read the books several times and I know her very well, but I could just not match her personality with the situation. I mean, how would anybody really react in that kin of situation? **

**Okay, I;m done.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, and review if you would like. **


	9. Chapter 9

The seconds that ticked by as I sat on my bed waiting for Dimitri felt much more like minutes. Hours even. I was obviously nervous. But I really had no reason to be. Dimitri didn't want me, as far as I knew he didn't even like me. He was only working to save me because I had to guilt him into it. He was only meeting me now for Lissa.

Strictly business.

But who was I kidding? With each moment that there was no knock on my door, I did something to adjust the way I looked.

I let my hair down. Dimitri had always loved my hair. Especially now that it had been washed and conditioned and it was once more soft and silky.

I flopped back down on the bed.

After a few more moments I sat back up and, looking in the mirror that was on the other side of the room, flattened down my hair. And…maybe a little lip gloss wouldn't hurt. My lips needed lip gloss. They had gone far too long without any moisturizer.

I was reaching for the top drawer of my night stand when I heard several heavy thumps on my door.

My heart jumped. Dimitri.

I threw myself onto the soft mattress and tried to appear uninterested. "Come in," I called.

At that moment my whole world went into slow motion. The time it took the door handle to make a full rotation seemed like I could have run a marathon in that time. The door swung open little by little. To the point where I wanted to jump up and open it myself just so that I could see his gorgeous face.

This was the first time in what seemed like forever since we had been alone together. Enclosed in a small little room. Just by ourselves. Nothing but a T.V., some magazines…a bed. _NO! _I chastised myself. I couldn't fantasize at such times. That meeting was about Lissa. How to make her queen. About what could turn out to be my last sacrifice for her.

But still, my mind couldn't help but wander to the brilliant times before he had been Strigoi. The time in field training when I defeated him and many of the other guardians and the look in his eyes shone with such pride I wanted to burst. The time when he had rejected Tasha Ozera's offer of being her guardian because he said that his heart belonged to me. Then of course there was the cabin.

I was so close to replaying each wonderful moment in my head. Each soft stroke and gentle kiss. But I couldn't.

"Rose?" Oh god, it was so beautiful. Just his voice. It was so amazing. What was I doing, having him in my dorm? Did I really think I could handle it? "Rose?" He repeated.

I realized then that my eyes were closed. I slowly pried them open, knowing that what I was about to see would scar my heart irreparably.

He was closer than expected. Too close. Only a few inches away. He was looking at me as if I was some sort of science project.

"Oh, hi Dimitri," I tried perky, but it sounded more like a miserable attempt to hide guilt in my voice. Which, really, it was.

"What were you just doing?" I could see a hint of amusement in his eyes. Great, I was just a joke to him.

"A little meditation," I shrugged. "It helps strengthen the soul."

All amusement drained from his face. His lips transformed into a thin line and his jaw clenched. What—oh. Soul. Got it. He still kind of felt like he was missing one. I knew that was just ridiculous, but he seemed to believe otherwise.

Dimitri turned away from me and began pacing the floor. He didn't say anything to me for a while. He just walked back and forth with a very thoughtful expression on his face. I was growing uncomfortable, just watching him.

He quickly faced me once more, "So did you let Adrian down easy?"

"Huh?" It was the only word that fit.

He shook his head. "Uh, never mind. So, how do you want to approach this situation?" He changed the topic quickly.

"I'm not really sure. In fact, I'm totally clueless," I huffed, frustrated.

"I can imagine. But if anyone can figure this out, I'm sure it's you. I know how much Vasilisa means to you."

With just that one tiny appraisal I felt light headed. It had been a long time since he had given me any sort of compliment, and hearing him speak to me in such a positive manner was something I never expected to hear again. I focused on keeping composure on my face, and instead of letting a wide grin stretch across my face, I gave him just a small smile. "Call her Lissa," I said lightly.

I swear I heard the hint of a chuckle, but he stopped himself before anything could escape. "Right, Lissa."

He then took a seat at the very edge of the bed, he was still pretty far from me, but I appreciated the effort of trying to be normal. "So, do you have any ideas?" I asked.

He sighed. "I have one, but I just don't see how it would work."

"Well a bad idea is better than no idea."

"That's true, I suppose," he paused. "Alright, what were the conditions of you leaving the court?"

"Uh, something about having to have Lissa with me, obviously—"

"That's what I was afraid of," he interjected.

I immediately understood what he was getting at. I always did. That was how Dimitri and I had always worked. Just that thought was enough to upset me, because as much as things had changed….they really hadn't.

"Okay?" I forced myself to say. I was not going to allow myself to get all touchy whenever I was reminded of something. I had to stay strong. For Lissa.

"Well, clearly you cannot inform Va—Lissa about this. You would not want to get her hopes up and have things end poorly. But you cannot leave the court without her. And I am not really sure what we would be able to do to convince her that we were not on a secret mission and get her to go somewhere else. Am I making sense?"

"Kind of. I get the gist of what you're saying." I mused. I could think of a way, but I was too afraid to suggest it. He would get angry no doubt. But it appeared to be the only option.

"Dimitri, you would do anything for Lissa, right?" I asked. He sensed that I was hinting around to something and I could see his body stiffen.

"Of course…" He replied warily.

"Well…I have an idea. But...don't get too mad."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "What is it, Rose?"

"You see—" I was just about to explain to him my thoughts when there was a rapid knocking on the door.

"That's weird," I muttered. I was not expecting anybody else. It couldn't have been Lissa. She knew that I was taking care of stuff and I had promised to go to her when I was done. Plus, I would have been able to sense her presence.

I hopped off the bed and bounded over to the door, taking a semi-defensive stance before I cracked it open. Instead of a big scary monster, I was greeted with the most brilliant green eyes.

"Little Dhampir," Adrian grinned.

I was really glad to see him, I had honestly been worried since our fight that he was not going to forgive me. Because, no matter how irrelevant his argument really was, he was right. I fully opened the door and immediately wrapped my arms around his neck. Surprisingly, I had forgotten all about Dimitri in that moment.

My lips brushed his cheek lightly and I pulled him inside of my room, closing the door after he was in. He noticed Dimitri immediately and his eyes darkened. "Rose…" He mumbled.

"Adrian, grow up. We're all friends here!" I said sickeningly peppy. That only rose more suspicion in Adrian.

"So what are you guys doing?" He asked Dimitri awkwardly.

Dimitri's eyes flickered towards me and I nodded. I could trust Adrian.

"Trying to find Lissa's half-sibling," Dimitri shrugged.

Adrian turned and faced me. "Ha-ha, Rose. You guys are funny. Now tell me what the hell is going on right now."

"First of all, Adrian, don't talk to me like I'm a child," I sneered. "Second of all, he's not lying."

I dragged him over to my nightstand and opened the bottom drawer. I took out a very wrinkled piece of paper and shoved it in his face.

"What's this?" He said confused.

"Just read it."

He did. The way his eyes widened when he first started, told me that he recognized the hand writing.

"Holy shit! Liss has a half-sibling? And my aunt new about it? What the hell?" His right hand found my left and he intertwined our fingers. I gave his hand a small, reassuring squeeze as he continued to stare at the letter.

He slowly craned his neck to look at me. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because there was nothing you could have done. Think about it Adrian, you're royal and you're related to Tatiana. Nobody would have let you leave the court by yourself, and there is nobody that I would let you take with you." I hesitated, then added, "Nobody that you would be willing to take with you anyways." Both of our eyes moved to Dimitri.

He considered this for a moment then nodded. "You're right. Of course you are. Which means that you'll have to leave the court. With Belikov. And I still won't be able to go with." His voice was flat and he was looking down now.

I felt a twinge of guilt as he spoke the words out loud. But I had to do it for Lissa.

"Yeah, Adrian. But we're not really sure how we're going to do that."

His head snapped up and he looked at me. His emerald eyes were flaring with intensity. "What do you mean?"

"Well, the only way I would be able to leave the court is with Lissa. And I can't tell her about…"

"Well that's easy," Adrian snorted.

"Huh?"

"I said it's easy. Simple. Not complicated. "

"Get to the point," Dimitri spoke for the first time in minutes.

"All you have to do is get Eddie and Christian to go along with you, then you tell the three of them that you and Dimitri have…" He stopped, looking utterly disgusted. I waited for him to continue, knowing already what he was going to say. It had been the exact same idea I had. The idea I was about to relay to Dimitri before Adrian interrupted. But I was so glad I wasn't the one who had to say it anymore.

"You tell them that you and Dimitri have discovered your love for each other once more. You tell them that this whole ordeal has made you both realize that you can't live without each other and that you know that you might be…that you're time might…"

"That I might be dying, Adrian. Just say it."

"That you might be dying. Then you explain to them that the two of you just want some romantic time with each other. You ask Lissa to be a good friend and tell the court that you two are still together. You ask her that after everything you've done for her and after everything you've been through she do this one thing for you. Then, Eddie will guard her and she and Christian can have their alone time."

His voice kept the same monotonous tone as he explained everything that I already knew. But his face betrayed him. I could see the horror in his eyes as he imagined it all. I could see the sacrifice.

Dimitri remained quiet. I had to distract myself from Adrian's heart breaking expressions, so I stared at Dimitri. Waited for him to answer.

"That could work," he finally whispered. "But, we will wait a few days before we leave. That will give you plenty of time to pretend to break up with Adrian. You can then tell Vasilisa that I had once again declared love for you. Then when everyone has totally bought it, we will leave." It seemed to make perfect sense.

"Wait," Adrian didn't seem to think so. "Does that mean that I won't get to see Rose for these few days before you leave?"

I answered instead of Dimitri. "Of course you can. I would hate to not see you before I left. But we cannot show PDA. We can only have meetings in private," the corners of his lips seemed to rise a little with that thought. Pervert. But really, it didn't sound like a bad idea. Dimitri must have noticed it too, because he was glaring at Adrian.

"You can still hang around with the gang, but you would have to keep a pretty good distance and act upset that we had broken up."

He smiled. "I can do that. Anything to squeeze in as much time as I can with you. How long would you guys be gone?"

"As long as it takes," Dimitri said. "But with that in mind, make sure you are still working on Rose's case. I'm not sure how much time we will have to look into it."

"Of course. I could never give up on Rose," Adrian claimed with a hint of resentment. Oh Adrian, watch yourself.

"No, of course not," Dimitri said drily.

I tried to break the tension between them. "Okay, so it is settled. We've got the basic plan. Now the two of you need to leave. I still haven't had time for Liss."

Dimitri walked swiftly out of the room without another word. Adrian didn't move. I was okay with that.

I didn't realize that at some point I had ended on the other side of the room as Adrian. I didn't even remember him letting go of my hand. I quickly walked to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, resting my head on his chest.

We stayed like that for who-knows-how-long.

"You know this kills me right?" He said softly.

"Me too," I admitted. I didn't realize how true it was until I said it out loud.

Actually, I did. But I thought it would kill me for other reasons. Like, oh, I don't know, being on a long trip with Dimitri. Being forced to face my temptations and just move on. I knew it would be torture. What I did not expect was to be so broken up about having to leave Adrian out of all of it.

"I'm going to go now Little Dhampir," he announced. Pulling away from me slightly.

"Alright," I said, dropping my arms.

He kissed my forehead and then smiled. "Don't worry. You'll see me soon." Then he was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

**So, I got Last Sacrifice in the mail on Monday night…SIGNED BY RICHELLE MEAD. I was so excited. I finished reading it Tuesday morning. It was really great and it gave me a lot more insight on Rose. I admit it inspired a few ideas, but nothing big. Maybe a line here or there. Like I said, I have this story more or less planned out. And of course, there is going to be one thing that is the same, but really, a lot of people have had it in their stories and I was already had that part figured out before I began writing. Enough with my useless banter. Enjoy the (hopefully) longer chapter ten. **

After everything that had just been established I felt utterly exhausted. I wanted to curl up in my wonderful down comforters and sleep all the troubles away. That was kind of a startling thought. I never wanted to push my troubles away, I always wanted to face them head on without hesitation. But I knew that it was nothing to be too concerned about. Just in the past few hours or so I had been through more than any human being should have to endure. And that was just a mere speckle of my convoluted life.

I knew that wanting to push my issues away really should not have worried me, but I think the reason it bothered me so much was because it was tugging at a strand that had been lying in my subconscious the whole time. Since the moment I had been locked up I felt weak—not necessarily powerless—just incredibly weak. I had thought maybe I had gone soft.

It was absurd, obviously. Why was I stressing and analyzing the fact that I just wanted sleep? I hadn't really gotten much of it lately, and despite the warrior inside of me…I was only eighteen. I had dedicated my life to intense combat against nefarious creatures. Sometimes sleep was just a tad bit necessary.

But I knew that no matter what I wanted _they come first_. Lissa had to get her spot on the council. Get her chance for being queen. All that was left for me to do was to fully put that plan in motion. There was no time like the present. I picked up the phone in my room and dialed the numbers before I could unconvince myself.

"Rose!" Lissa's voice was excited, as were her emotions.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say that Spirit has given you the ability to predict the future." Humor—no matter how dry it may be—had always been the way I coped with things. In any terrible situation a witty quip would always ease fright or tension. I hadn't had much human contact in the last few days and when I did I was in no mood to be comical, so admittedly cracking a joke had felt great. Almost normal. It proved that at that moment there was no dire conversation that would cause the world to end if it didn't happen immediately.

Lissa had been affected by my simple one-liner as well, having almost the same thoughts as I had. It might not have even been that clever or funny but it spoke legions: _The old Rose is back. _And as much as that thrilled me I knew that it was only temporary.

"Huh! I wish. Maybe that would allow me some insight into your thoughts and actions," it was said lightly but I could feel the seriousness weighted in the back of her mind. She really did hate the single-sided factor of the bond. I, on the other hand, was grateful. It was enough for one person to have my thoughts, another person did not need to be sucked into my vindictive world. Not to mention I really enjoyed my privacy.

"You wouldn't be able to keep up. Anyways…I'm done with my, um, business," I tried to stumble over it casually and act like there was no suspicion lingering in my tone, but even if there was—who am I kidding? Of course there was—Lissa would never call me out on it. And since when had I become such a bad liar?

"Do you want me to come over?" She asked eagerly. I knew she was excited to see me. And I think it went without saying that I could not wait to see her either.

"Nah, I'll go to your room," I said. "They can't lock me up for going to see you."

"Alright," she paused. "And Rose?" Another pause. "I'm serious when I say this, alright? Be good. I just got you back, and I—I'm not sure…Well, just be good." She could not hide the end of that sentence from me: _I'm not sure how long I'll have you._

I brushed it off as if I hadn't even noticed. "No promises. Oh, and Liss? I have some great news to tell you when I get there. _Really_ great." Then I hung up.

I didn't feel there was any point in stalling, so I walked right out of my bedroom door. Of course, I received several nasty scowls as I made my way to Lissa's dorm. That was expected. I met each and every ugly expression with an unwavering smile. That only pissed them off more.

As I strode through the hallways of the Royal Court, something big hit me. Not physically. It was an emotion. At first I thought it came from Lissa because it was so unexpected, but I immediately tucked that thought away. This felt nothing like when Lissa's feelings flooded me. This was different. It was a joyous feeling that was on the verge of bursting. Then I realized it was coming from me.

I was happy. Really happy. I was released from the always-enclosing prison cell and I was on my way to winning my best friend the position she had always deserved with the royals.

I did not know when it was that my life had taken such a dramatic flip. I remember there was one point when I actually enjoyed just being alive. I may have been vicious and irrational, but I was happy. Sure, there were a lot of minor bumps in the road but they had always worked themselves out. Now, I had encountered a mountain in the road, and I was not so sure I could move it.

Actually I do know when it flopped like such. It seemed nearly an eternity ago, yet the details of that day were etched in my mind forever. A day that is nearly impossible for me to get.

It was the day of the Strigoi attack at St. Vladimir's Academy. The day of the cabin. The day that Dimitri was turned into a creature of the undead.

But now I was able to smile and truly mean it. In a way it was overwhelming, though I would gladly take it over the stygian life I had been leading lately. But I knew, like many other things, it was only temporary and would soon transform into an endless pit of desperation. That's how things seemed to be going lately.

I tried not to think of that and just stay in the moment. That was my thing, after all. Always acting without considering the _reactions_.

Before I knew it, I found myself in front of Lissa's room with my hand on the door knob. I twisted it quickly and threw the door open. "Oh, Princess!" I chanted and my voice bounced throughout her dorm.

I shut the door behind me as I stepped into her living area. There was a scowl on her face. "Geez, Rose. You know I hate that."

But she was beaming on the inside. I gave a small chuckle as I walked over to Lissa. The moment I reached the chair she was sitting in, she jumped up and wrapped her arms around me. I quickly did the same.

After several moments Lissa pulled away and looked at me with sad eyes. "Rose, things aren't the same without you always being with me." She pulled away completely then flopped back down on her chair. I walked to the couch beside her chair and looked at her seriously.

"Liss, I'm with you a lot more than you realize," I reminded her.

"But it's not the same!"

"I know, but we're together now and that's all that matters." _Stay in the moment. _

"I suppose. Anyways, you said you have some news for me?" She raised her eyebrows expectantly. She had no idea what it was I could possibly tell her. Her mind wandered over several ideas: Abe found some new evidence to help me, or maybe me and Adrian had taken our relationship to the next level…

I felt a pang of sadness at that allegation, but it was quickly replaced by the guilt that came as I knew I had to lie to Lissa. It was necessary, though, and I knew that. It was what could change Moroi society for decades to come.

"Okay, Liss. Brace yourself this is epic." I paused and Lissa nodded, anxiously waiting for me to continue. I took a sharp inhale, then my next words came out in a rush. "Dimitri and I talked before this meeting. That was my, uh, business. He—he told me that with everything going on he thought he was going to lose me. He told me that this whole ordeal with me being locked up and my life being on the line has made him realize that he has never…"

I hesitated once more before saying the next words, though I knew at that point there was no turning back. "It made him realize that he has never loved anybody like he loves me. He said that I was the most important person to him before he turned, and I'm the most important person to him now."

It was amazing how easily the lie left my lips. How easily I squeezed emotion into it. But Lissa's mind was moving relatively slow and she was just beginning to catch up with my words. As realization hit her, her mouth formed an _O. _That was the last thing she expected—admittedly that stung, but I pushed that away for later—and she could hardly believe it.

"So he loves you?" She repeated, clearly dumbfounded.

I smiled big and nodded. "Yup. And after he and I talked…I had to go talk to Adrian…" I made myself frown, even though just the thought of Adrian instantly pushed a grin to my mouth.

Her face fell slightly. Despite Adrian's infuriating nature, everyone in my group has begun to really care for him. Even Christian, I think. Though he would never admit that. Lissa was one of the ones who cared stronger.

But she was still happy for me because she knew how badly I had wanted to be with Dimitri. She still wasn't sure what to say.

"Poor Adrian," she managed. "But he's a big boy. How's he taking it?"

"He's—He's taking it pretty well, I guess."

"I figured he would. He's a lot stronger than he seems sometimes," she shrugged and then grinned at me. "So…Give me details!"

I launched into a full-fledged story, surprising myself as I delved deeper with details that didn't exist. I would have to inform Dimitri about them later so that our stories did not get even the slightest bit mixed. As I proceeded to tell Lissa "everything" her grin grew wider and wider as her feelings became happier and happier for me.

I finally ended the story and I never thought my brain would be exhausted from making up lies. But it was a lot to produce on the spot.

Afterwards, me and Lissa spent hours girl talking. It felt amazing to just sit in her room and talk about meaningless subjects. Not needing to tend to any immediate situations. It was truly refreshing. After we got off of the subject of Christian Lissa noticed that I looked utterly depleted.

"Rose, it was so much fun to just talk with you today. I really needed it. But I think you need some sleep," she said with a small smile.

I nodded, barely able to keep my eyes open. "Thanks, Liss. And you're right, it did feel wonderful. I needed it as well. I'm going to go sleep, and I'll come see you when I wake up." I assured her.

Then I was out her door.

I was walking through the hallways dreamily and drowsily, so I didn't see anyone coming towards me, until I ran into them. I stumbled back, shocked. When I recovered and looked up, I saw the last two people I had expected to see.

Jesse Zecklos and Ralf Sarcozy.

Jesse's slightly muscled chest was what I had smacked into. "Watch where you're going," He spit. Royal or not, he made me sick. And he was either acting very stupidly or he had forgotten about the last time we had any contact. It was my fist to his face…and my foot. I had pummeled him to a pulp, and he would not have made it out alive had it not been for Dimitri breaking through to my spirit-induced darkness.

"Watch yourself," I growled back. I was tired and not in the mood for him. But I had to be on my best behavior. I was still deemed a murderer.

"What?" Snorted Ralf. "You gonna stake him in his sleep, too?"

My glare dragged from Jesse to Ralf. I gritted my teeth. "I _did not_ murder Tatiana!"

Ralf simply shrugged and gave me a menacing grin. "So what if you didn't? You deserve to be convicted for it. You had it coming. You're crazy," he said in a low voice.

I was very tempted to punch him right then and there. Maybe a good blow to the nose would make it straight. I stopped myself and bit my lip. If it had been a year ago, I would not have been able to control myself. I would have attacked him and probably wrapped my hands around his neck. But I had grown and matured and I was able to walk away, though I was still furious.

When I finally reached my room I went in and plopped directly on the bed, still raving about the hallway scene. How dare he say that to me? I may have quite a temper, but it was nowhere near crazy levels. Just because I could kick some serious ass.

Somewhere in the midst of all my internal fuming, I drifted into unconsciousness.

Only a little while later, I was greeted with the comfort of a spirit dream. It was funny how I used to dread falling asleep, because I knew I would be greeted with Adrian's tormenting. Now, I loved those dreams and I eagerly awaited them.

"Little Dhampir," Adrian grinned and the sparkle in his bright eyes dazzled me once more. I smiled back at him and ran right to him.

"Adrian!" I exclaimed. I gave him a long lingering hug and then took a minute to look around. He had placed us on a beach. It was something we had both seen in a catalog and dreamed about visiting. It was somewhere in Florida. The sand was white and soft under my bare feet and the blue waves crashed loudly and beautifully beside us. I looked down at myself and noticed a red bikini top and jean shorts. I looked up at Adrian and gave him a small smile.

"Nice selection," I complimented.

His eyes caught mine and held. "I figured you'd think so."

With our eyes still locked he took a step towards me and pressed his lips to my forehead. "Little Dhampir, we need to talk."

Normally, if I was in a relationship that phrase would be dreadful. But this was Adrian—I knew he would not be breaking up with me anytime soon.

"We do," I agreed. It was true. I was about to go on a journey with my ex-lover. That was not the most ideal situation for either of us. Especially as I was trying to force myself to get over him.

He grabbed my hand and sat down on the soft sand, pulling me down with him. His jeans were already rolled up past his ankles and the water gently brushed our feet. "I, uh, I know that you say you're over Belikov. But you seem to forget that I can read your aura. I've been trying to tell myself that my eyes are deceiving me, but I can see the difference of your aura when you're around him and when you're around me." He paused, and I suddenly felt myself panicking. He really was going to break up with me…over a dream.

"Rose, you _glow_ at just the mention of his name. Oh god, this is a hard conversation for me. Okay, when you think about him your aura turns bright. You have all these beautiful colors that surround you but at the same time it darkens and dark red is weaved in between all the beauty. When—when you're around me there is less darkness, no doubt. But…there's also not nearly as much of the brilliant colors.

It's like they're on the verge of exposing, like you want them to be there, but they sizzle before they can really burst. I can see that you're really trying, like you said you would. And that makes me happy, but I don't know. It's hard to explain. A part of me hopes that I'll be enough for you one day, but the other part of me _knows_ I won't be." He laid back, then. The expression on his face look incredibly pained.

"Adrian, no…don't say that." I lay back as well, resting my head on his chest.

"But it's true."

"So, are you…breaking up with me?" The words had a lot of trouble escaping, but I did my best to push them out. It hurt.

"Oh god, no," his chest rumbled with a small laugh, but there was not much humor in it. "Little Dhampir, I believe we've been over this. I don't think I could ever bring myself to break up with you."

I let out the breath I had been unknowingly holding. "So, what are you saying?" I asked.

"I'm trying to tell you that I'm not stupid. I mean, you're going to be going through who-knows-what with Belikov, there's no way there's not going to be any temptation. If anything happens…I just want you to know it would kill me. I need you to know how much I care about you."

He was right, there was going to be a ton of temptation. I already anticipated that, and I told myself no matter what I would not give in. It's not like he would return any of the crazy emotions that swirled within me. Even so, I would not pursue him. I was with Adrian.

"I would never." I assured him.

I wasn't looking at his face, but I could tell there was at least a small smile. "You say that now. But I see his aura as well. And while it doesn't glow as much as yours does…well when he looks at you it's the brightest I've ever seen it. I think he's right when he says he can't love, at least for now, but when you're around it's obvious he can _care_.

When he's with Lissa there are strands of feeling, but it's ten times more intense for you. He'll grow out of it though. Not you, of course. I mean, thinking that he can't love. If he can care, he'll soon be able to love. And that frightens me. You are beautiful, and enough time alone with you will break through his hardened heart." His hand moved to my head, and he started stroking my hair. "It's hard not to love you.

"Remember when you were asking for his help? In the prison cell? There was a reason I got so angry. The moment he saw you his aura was laced with so much more than just sympathy. And you…well not only did your face give away your emotions, but when he called you 'Roza'," his tone took on a hint of disgust. That's when I realized he was composing himself much more than he led on. Lissa was right: He was much stronger than he seems. "it was like you could have kissed him right then and there."

"Adrian, don't worry. I told you before…I—I love you. Maybe you're right, I love him _more_." He deserved some honesty from me, seeing as he was pouring his heart out to me. "But it's only been a few weeks, and every day I feel stronger about you. You have to be able to see that. I'll get over Dimitri. Not because I have to, because I want to. I'm with you now, Adrian. I made my decision."

He was quiet for a long time. We stayed in the same position. Lying on the sand, me on his chest, him stroking my hair.

Finally I heard him talk. "We'll see." He said. It was a whisper, and it was so quiet I could tell it was not meant for me to hear.

That was the moment I made a whole new decision. "Adrian will you come see me?" I asked.

"I'm already with you," he answered, still clearly shaken from our earlier conversation.

"I mean in real life."

Suddenly, Adrian was gone and I was in black sleep. I knew that meant that he was on his way, so no matter how much I wanted to sleep. I forced myself awake.

**YAY! More Adrian. Of course, it was not entirely romantic, but we got to see some more sensitive Adrian. And we got some insight to Dimitri's feelings :D**

**Don't worry, there's plenty more shocking scenes to come! Tell me what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

All thoughts of Lissa or Dimitri vanished. This was a big decision—one that I had recklessly and spontaneously made. But I knew it was the right one. This was probably the last night that me and Adrian would have together until the trial, if not ever. That thought broke my heart, yet urged me to believe that I had chosen wisely.

I had to take a few deep breaths to calm myself. So maybe I wasn't completely ready. But I was not making a mistake and I knew it.

I was still wearing my black slacks from the guardian meeting. I hadn't had time to change before dealing with Adrian and Dimitri, and I hadn't felt the need before I went to see Lissa. And I was so exhausted and pissed off when I got home I just kind of passed out with them on. I reached into the back pocket of the pants and took out something I had secretly swiped from Lissa—it didn't surprise me that she had some.

Condoms.

I knew that in the movies I had watched that to make situations like this more romantic, the woman usually lit candles and dressed in sexy lingerie. Fuck that.

I threw the condom on my nightstand and sat on my bed anxiously. I didn't relax until I heard a gentle thud at my door. "Rose?" Adrian whispered loudly from the other side.

"Uh, come in!" I told him.

He opened the door and stepped in. He was obviously still mussed from sleep. His hair was messy, but not in the way he usually wore it. It didn't matter. His face was wide awake and his eyes were just as wonderful as ever. In an effort to put himself together, he threw on jeans and a red T-Shirt. It was not the fanciest of his dress wear, but he wore it just as well as he would a suit.

"Is everything alright?" He asked warily after shutting the door.

I stood up and walked quickly over to him. Once I reached him, my arms went around his neck as his hands fell to my waist. "Everything's perfect," I said before I closed the distance and pressed my lips against his. The kiss was gentle at first but slowly progressed into something fierce. It took him a moment to realize my purpose for calling him over here.

He pulled away reluctantly. I let my arms drop from around him and found one of his hands. I pulled him towards my bed flashing him what I hoped was a seductive smile. From the look in his eyes, it was. I felt like a pro, when really I had no idea what I was doing. I had slept with one only one other guy only one time. It was Dimitri, of course, and it was completely unexpected. This was new to me.

"Rose, are you—"

He stopped talking as I undid one of the buttons on my guardian blouse. He immediately had his arms around me once more. I fell onto the bed with him kissing my neck. I pulled him closer to me while sliding his shirt over his head. Then my shirt came off. Then his pants…and that continued back and forth until we were both completely naked.

It wasn't the first time I had been naked with him, but his eyes appraised me as if it were the first time he had ever seen any girl without clothes on. I knew that wasn't the case. His hands slid over me, sending tingles throughout my body.

And then it happened. My second time having sex. My heart was practically beating out of my chest, and admittedly I was extremely nervous. It was not nearly as slow and cautious as my time with Dimitri. But, well, needless to say, it felt great. Adrian would look at me in shock every now and then, as if he could hardly believe it was happening. I had a feeling that that actually _was_ the case.

We only had one condom, so it wasn't like we could go all night like Dimitri and I had, but the one time was fantastic. Afterwards, Adrian still held me close occasionally kissing my hair or my neck. I never realized the gentle caress that Adrian had, but I loved it. I loved that moment. I loved Adrian.

Yes, I knew it was true then. I knew that I loved Adrian Ivashkov. The words felt weird, even in my mind, but the realization wrapped around me as warmly as Adrian's arms. I had always believed I loved Adrian, but I wasn't entirely sure until that moment. I loved Adrian.

I was glad that Adrian had not suggested taking blood. That would ruin the sweet moment. As it was, he trailed one of his hands up and down my side, sending goose bumps throughout me.

Sometime that night, in his arms, I fell asleep. I was not only exhausted from what we did, but I really had not gotten the sleep that I had needed. Right before drifting off, I heard Adrian say softly into my ear, "Sleep Little Dhampir. I love you."

I knew I held a smile as I fell into unconsciousness.

The next morning, I woke up to Adrian's warm smile. "Mornin' sunshine." I was surprised to actually find him awake before me. I often slept in, but Adrian was the king of sleeping late.

"Good morning," I mumbled groggily.

He gave a low laugh as there was a knock on my bedroom door. I groaned.

I began to sit up and Adrian shook his head at me. "You're not wearing any clothes."

Then came another impatient knock. "Neither are you," I pointed out.

"I know, but all I have to do is put on jeans. You answer the door shirtless and well…you'll have a very happy visitor."

He flashed me a wide grin as he searched the floor for his pants. He finally found them and slipped them on hastily while stumbling to the door.

He swung the door open and I heard him let out an awkward "Uh…"

"Charming," I would know that Russian accent anywhere. That pissed Russian accent.

"Uh, now's not really a good time," Adrian stuttered. "She just woke up and…"

"Let me in," Dimitri ordered. Adrian looked over his shoulder at me, my eyes panicky. I saw an apologetic smile before Adrian focused his attention back on Dimitri, then stepped to the side. Coward.

"As you wish," he muttered.

Dimitri stepped into the room and he immediately recognized what had happened when he saw me curled up in the blankets, nude. I knew my face must have had a horrified expression. This _was not_ happening.

Dimitri's face twisted with several emotions at once, most of them I recognized: anger, shameful, shock, disgust…and jealousy? No way. But for a moment he seemed to recall what had happened in the cabin. Unfortunately, I found myself replaying that night as well.

_No, you just had sex with Adrian! Think about that experience!_

I brought myself back to the current moment and tried to confidently smile at Dimitri—though it was not very successful—whose face settled into his perfect guardian mask.

"Hey, Comrade!"

Adrian stood behind Dimitri, awkwardly swinging back and forth on his heels with his hands in his pockets.

"Sorry to break up the moment," he said evenly. "But there's important things that need to be done."

He turned around, snagging Adrian's elbow, and dragging him out the door with him. "Get dressed," he called angrily over his shoulder.

"It's not like I've never seen her naked," Adrian said—stupidly—when the door shut.

I untangled myself from the blanket and went to my closet, throwing on the first pair of jeans and hoodie I could find. My hair was a useless case, so I quickly twisted it into a lopsided bun. When I looked halfway decent I went to the door and opened it to find a glowering Dimitri. "Where's Adrian?"

"He decided to go home," he explained. His tone implied that Dimitri had made that decision for him.

I shrugged. "Okay, let's get down to business." I was obviously not happy that Dimitri had broken up mine and Adrian's love fest, but I was still feeling the effects of last night, and I was unusually cheery.

He stepped through the door way and I went to sit on the edge of the bed. Dimitri continued to stand in the entrance way. "Have a seat," I offered, politely patting the bed.

He practically snorted. "I think I'll pass."

I was surprised to find myself capable of speech after what had just happened. I was still partially mortified. Who wouldn't be? My ex-lover had just walked in on me and my new boyfriend the morning after having sex. And to make matters worse, I was pretty sure I didn't imagine envy on Dimitri's face. My life could not be more fucked up. Neither could my twisted emotions.

"Do you have people convinced of…me and you?" He asked.

"Liss."

"What about Eddie?"

"I haven't talked to him yet."

Dimitri shot me a disappointed look. "Well, it's not like we have unlimited time. But instead of taking care of Lissa, you are…_taking care_ of Adrian." I could definitely hear the hint of disgust that I had detected on his face earlier.

"Sorry, Eddie's not really a person I run to to describe my love life," I explained, trying to brush off his rude tone. "That's going to take some action on your part as well."

He didn't look pleased at that. Was I really that repulsive to him? He couldn't even touch me without internally vomiting?

"I suppose you're right," He said finally after several silent moments. A little mischievous smirk played on his lips. "I'm not sure how Adrian would handle that, though." If I didn't know any better I would say he was glad to upset Adrian. But I did know better.

_Love fades. Mine has._

I tried to ignore the sharp pain that shot through my body at that memory.

"He'll be fine. He's a big boy." I repeated exactly what Lissa had said when she believed I had broken his heart.

It physically showed how much effort he was using to keep his emotions intact. "So, are you ready for some _acting_?" The emphasis on that last word indicated that he was not too happy about what was about to go down. I wasn't too thrilled either, but for reasons other than the ones he had.

I was not really sure that Dimitri could handle a situation like what we were in. Sure, it's no blood-thirsty vampires trying to awaken him, but it was on a separate level of difficult. I'm pretty sure theater wasn't in his training.

He briskly walked out of my room and was half way down the corridor by the time my door was locked. Damn. "Comrade, you're forgetting something!" I half-joked.

He stopped and turned on his heels. An impatient look spread throughout his eyes, but I could see a smile threatening to show. "Come on, Rose. I know all those laps paid off better than this."

Once Dimitri and I reached Lissa's room, I grabbed his hand. His fingers lay slack and he didn't hold back, but he didn't shake me off either. "Just follow my lead, Comrade."

He took a deep breath, and then his hand complied. He gripped lightly, and opened Lissa's door, leading me to the living room. I saw Adrian laying across a small couch, his feet hanging over the edge. Christian and Lissa were sitting on the longer couch with Lissa's legs over Christian's lap. I could sense Lissa's elation at the sight of me and Dimitri holding hands.

Christian's eyes nearly popped out of his head. Apparently neither Lissa nor Adrian had informed him. "You two…?" He could hardly believe it. His eyes darted to Adrian. "And then you two…?"

It was funny seeing Christian so taken aback, but I couldn't laugh, because if me and Adrian really had broken up, that would be a terrible thing to do.

Adrian hadn't done so much as flinch when we arrived, but his eyes were watching us intently. His focus directly on mine and Dimitri's interlocked hands.

I looked back at Christian. "Yup! Crazy, right?"

Okay, so apparently theater wasn't in my training either, because that was the most unconvincing excitement I had ever heard, and the smile that followed it was just as lousy.

Nobody seemed to notice, though. Because, really, who would lie about something like this? Lissa's joy faded only slightly as she looked over at Adrian who is a much better actor than me. His eyes were hard and his lips were pulled into a tight line.

He threw his legs on the floor and got off of the couch. He walked to Lissa's kitchen and reached in one of the cabinets. The liquor cabinet. Oh, hell no.

I subconsciously ripped my hand from Dimitri's and walked over to Adrian. Shit. What was I doing? "Uh, Adrian? Can we talk?"

He faced me and wore a grimace. Lissa's curiosity shot through the bond. "Of course," he snorted.

He grabbed a bottle out of the cabinet and then followed me into the hallway. When the door was shut I faced Adrian. "What the hell?" He raised his eyebrows. "No props are needed," I told him directing my eyes to the bottle in his hand. "You don't have to _really_ drink to _act_ upset."

He glared. "I'm not acting."

"What do you mean?" I was nearly shouting and knew that I had to keep it down before Lissa or Christian heard.

"I'm not acting upset," he repeated. "I really am."

"Why are you upset, Adrian?" I asked exasperated. Okay, so I loved Adrian but sometimes dating him was more like babysitting a ten year old, rather than being with a twenty-one year old man.

"Because, you're clearly enjoying the contact with Belikov," I could tell that the distaste Adrian already had for Dimitri increased. When he stated his last name, he was practically drowning it in acid.

"Really?" I said. "Because I'm _clearly_ not!"

He rolled his eyes. "Please. It's written all over your face and your aura."

"Adrian, I'm not dealing with this right now."

He let out a humorless laugh and shook his head. I quickly opened the door and slammed it in his face when I got inside of Lissa's room.

"What was that about?" Lissa asked concerned.

"Oh, nothing." I replied flatly. She was still worried and confused but she could tell that I didn't want to talk about it, so she let it drop. I walked straight past Dimitri and flopped down on the couch that Adrian previously held. Dimitri followed and when he sat down he put his arm awkwardly around my shoulder.

My whole body yearned to scoot closer to Dimitri and rest my head on his chest for him to comfort me. But I didn't. He wouldn't.

Instead I put on a fake smile, pushing Adrian out of my mind for later. I was actually grateful when he didn't return.

As I conversed with Lissa and Christian, Dimitri slightly joined in, keeping a blank face the whole time. When Lissa and Christian weren't entirely paying attention I leaned over and put my mouth next to Dimitri's ear. "That guardian mask is very unconvincing, Comrade. You look miserable."

He puffed a little laugh and managed to alter his expressions a little by wearing a small smile.

"Where's Eddie?" I asked remembering that he had to be convinced as well.

"Who knows," Christian said. "Do you want me to call him?"

I nodded. "Yup, I haven't really seen much of him."

Lissa grabbed her cell phone and dialed his number quickly. "Eddie," she sing-songed. "You should come over. We got the girl," she laughed.

A few moments later she hung up the phone and nodded signifying that he was on his way.

There wasn't much conversation as we waited for Eddie, but the minute he walked into the door I jumped up and hugged him. "Eddie! I haven't seen you in so long!" He laughed and lightly put his arms around my waist.

After all the greetings wore off, Dimitri cleared his throat, and in a forced-happy voice he said, "So, me and Rose have an announcement."

**So, this is mainly just a filler chapter, but there's a lot of drama to come! It was getting pretty long so I decided that I'll just wait until the next chapter. :D**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**And tell me what you think (:**


	12. Chapter 12

**Heyy everybody! Thank you for all the awesome reviews, you have no idea how happy it makes me to see that people are enjoying my writing. **

**So, I know you guys are probably wondering why the hell Adrian was just a douche, and that will be explained either this chapter or the next! Enjoy!**

The room silenced and all the attention was turned to Dimitri and I, eagerly awaiting our news. I really did not want to tell them. I didn't _want_ to go. I wished that I could stay with my friends forever. But I know that what I want to happen rarely does anymore. Besides, I also wanted Lissa to have her place with the council.

I sighed and looked into Lissa's eyes, knowing that I would find strength in her. "Dimitri and I have decided that with my last few weeks as a free woman, we kind of want to go on a romantic vacation." Dimitri looked at me and smiled, if I hadn't known him so well I would believe it was genuine, but his eyes didn't sparkle the way they should when he grants me a grin.

Lissa's emotions shot past cheerful to utter delight. She was so thrilled to see I was getting a somewhat happy ending. She had been so worried about me.

"Are they going to let you go?" Eddie asked, always so practical.

I shook my head. "Nope, not unless I'm with Lissa."

Confusion passed over both Christian and Lissa, but Eddie seemed to understand. "So you want us all to go along, and then you guys can ditch us?" He guessed with a small smile.

I laughed. "It sounds so terrible in those terms. I figured that you guys would have fun. God knows we all need a little excitement in our lives other than the dull court politics."

All three of them nodded in agreement and Dimitri squeezed my shoulder in a gesture that would be comforting if it weren't fake.

Of course, Lissa was eager to go along with it. Not only was she doing this for me, but I was right, court _did_ get boring. "I'm in!" She squeaked.

I grinned at her. "Thanks, Liss. Christian, if Lissa's going than I assume you're coming along as well?"

"Of course," he said seriously, probably remembering what happened the last time he had sent Lissa on a trip without him.

I turned my gaze to Eddie who was looking down, rather than at me. "Eddie?" I asked. He better not say no and ruin this brilliant plan.

He looked up and finally met my eyes, and I noticed that he was embarrassed? Weird. "I uh…I don't think I can guard two Moroi on my own, Rose. Especially two _royal_ Moroi."

So that was why he was embarrassed. He doubted his abilities, which was stupid. Next to me, Eddie was the best guardian of our class. But I understood. If anything happened to Lissa or Christian, then it was on his shoulders. Just like we both blamed ourselves for Mason's death and he wasn't even a Moroi.

I nodded at him. "So, if I could get another guardian you'd be okay with it?"

Dimitri shot me a look, and Eddie voiced the meaning of it. "But any other guardian will report you."

"Actually, there is one other guardian I would trust. I can talk to him, if you'd like."

"Rose, I mean, that would be great…but guardians…you know how they are. They don't betray the Moroi society…" The concern that Eddie was showing truly was sweet, but he should have known better than to try to convince me.

"Eddie, I appreciate it, but trust me on this. I know someone who would help."

He seemed to accept that. "Fine, if you can get that other dude then I'm in."

I made a point to look at the clock on the cable box. "I had better go," I told them all. In all honesty, I really just didn't want to keep sitting around pretending that everything between Dimitri and I was all fine and dandy. It was heart breaking.

Plus, there were some things I need to take care of. Lissa made no secret of her disappointment. She missed me so much and it seemed like I was always too busy saving the world to spend any real time with her. I gave her a sad smile. "I know, Liss. But there are just a few things that need to be done before I can go anywhere."

She sighed, but gave me a hug goodbye. Dimitri jumped up as I was about to leave. "I'll go with you," he said suspiciously.

I was not going to protest.

When the door was shut and we were a safe distance down the hallway, Dimitri let his real anger show. "Rose, what was that?"

What was up with all the guys in my life getting upset over nothing? "What?"

"Oh, let me get you a list. There was your argument with Adrian—"

"Am I not allowed to argue with my boyfriend?" I snapped. I hated always fighting with Dimitri, but he had no right to try to rule my love life. He blew hat opportunity.

"That's the thing," he said frustrated. "He's not _supposed_ to be your boyfriend."

"Okay, well Christian and Lissa understand that Adrian can be an idiot sometimes. They didn't even think twice about that little quarrel."

Dimitri shook his head at me. "You don't get it. The point is that you're not being careful. You're just as sloppy as you were when I dragged you back to the Academy a year ago. I figured you would have learned by now."

My eyes widened and I immediately put in place my guardian mask. I had to hide the gaping pain that had just flushed throughout my whole body. Now this just went past rejecting me. He was outright criticizing me. And my next move was something I did best. I made a very stupid remark.

"Well, maybe you would have been able to help teach me that in my last weeks at the academy, but you were too busy hunting and killing people." There was shock in his eyes that mirrored exactly what I felt.

I wasn't sure why I had just said what I did. I was pissed off and hurt. This was the man that had broken my heart and part of me wanted to hurt him just as bad. Seeing as I couldn't reject him—though I never would—I had to touch a soft spot. This was obviously the exact mark I was aiming to hit.

In fact, I found myself continuing with the futile comments. "And apparently I was careful enough to escape you Dimitri. _You_ and your perfect fighting skills, right? Stop putting yourself on a damn pedestal, Dimitri! You're no better than I am."

Where the hell did that come from? I knew that Dimitri didn't place himself higher than others. I was actually the one who had impossible expectations for him. I had always considered him a god. Dimitri stood in front of me with a stunned silence, though his face was flushed red with the anger that radiated from him.

The worst part of this whole scenario was that I wanted to run into Dimitri's arms at that moment and console him with apologies and kisses. That was unmistakably a feeling that I needed to shake quickly.

Dimitri had stopped walking long ago, and we had been standing facing one another without speaking for minutes. There was a thick cloud of tension bubbling between us that I anyone would be able to notice.

Finally, when I thought that Dimitri had simple forgot how to use his voice, he spoke slowly and quietly. "You're pathetic."

Any snappy retort that came to mind immediately dissipated. And with everything that he had ever said to me since I've known him, this was by far the worst. The most painful.

"I—" But I wasn't really sure what was left to say. What could I tell him? That the reason I was like this was because he had inevitably changed me since the moment I saw him? That I had been convinced he loved me, and our souls were synchronized? No, I could not convey those thoughts. It would only prove the pettiness he accused me of.

"Why would you try to hurt me like that? Why would you deliberately say the one thing you knew would destroy me?" His voice was sad and perplexed like he couldn't believe that I would stoop so low. _I_ couldn't believe that I would stoop so low. I don't know what had come over me then, but it was the same thing that consumed me as I spoke next.

"Because you destroyed me, Dimitri." And then my resolve faltered and I hit the floor as tears spilled across my cheeks.

I honestly could not believe what I was doing. I was having a freaking break down in the middle of a hallway! If a guardian walked by anytime I would be in a shitload of trouble. And to top things off, Dimitri was just watching me. Of course, it was difficult to really read his expression through the blur the tears had created in my vision.

My emotions were all over the place. I was angry and upset obviously. But I was also yearning for Dimitri to hold me. I felt guilty for what I had said to him. And I wished Adrian were there for me. That was when I realized that this wasn't _my_ doing.

I was stronger than most people, and I hardly ever cried. I had been through way too much to let all these useless feelings get the best of me. It wasn't normal for me have outburst like this. No, there was something definitely wrong.

Usually revelations like that gave me some inner strength and I battled whatever I was facing. Under normal circumstances, I would push away all the hideous feelings and I would take matters into my own hands. I would fight back. That was how I worked. But I couldn't. I just kept crying. The tears just kept flowing.

I don't know how long I sat on the floor. I don't know how long it was until the hiccups and the dry heaving had subsided. But when I was finally granted some clarity I looked up and I realized that Dimitri was no longer standing in front of me. For a brief moment, I thought he had deserted me. That had fortunately been crushed only seconds later. "Are you okay?" He asked apprehensively. He was sitting beside me, our arms nearly touching.

"Yes," I said almost inaudibly. "I didn't mean it, Dimitri. I'm sorry."

He didn't seem to be listening to me though. When I looked at him, he appeared thoughtful. "Was it the darkness?" He said after a long time of reflection.

Then it was my turn to analyze. Was it the shadows that were always lurking within me? Had they successfully overpowered me again? No. I knew they hadn't. The darkness that Lissa transferred to me was a different feeling all together. That was just blind rage that I was given—a haze that tempted me to beat every living being to a pulp.

This situation was nothing like the experiences I had faced while dancing with the gloom that resulted from Lissa's spirit abilities. This was an entirely new incident. It was like someone had wrapped despair and threw it at me. It was like every small detail of my life that had given me grief had been intensified and bombarded me.

"No," I told Dimitri. "No, that was not darkness. It was something else, I'm just not sure what. I hope you know...I didn't mean any of that." Sure, there were minor truths behind each statement, but none of those facts had any right to be so dramatic.

Yes Dimitri had hurt me, but he had definitely not destroyed me. I liked to believe I was incapable of destruction. I was one of the few who got back on the horse when they fell off. The memory of his words that day in the chapel still haunted me and often brought forth pain that I had made a large effort to restrain, but I had forced myself to try to move on. I had taken my relationship with Adrian to the next level. I had given in to the little joy that still remained in my life.

And as I had noted before, Dimitri did not think he was better than anyone else. From the beginning, our relationship had included Dimitri filling my head with lessons that would better my status as a guardian. If he had to use harsh methods to deliver those messages sometimes, then he would. He was just picking up where he left off in that department.

As for the Strigoi comment…that was just low and uncalled for. I knew that Dimitri still felt so much guilt and regret for what he had done during that time. He hated himself for it, and with the kind of reminder I had been so eager to give him, he would never forgive himself. I did not blame him for what he had done to me while he was a Strigoi, and I don't know why I had made such a paltry remark. It made me realize the type of person that I truly am.

He let out a very deep breath and for the first time since I had broken down, he looked me directly in the eyes. "I deserved all of that. Even if you did mean it, I shouldn't have said what I did. _I'm_ sorry. I resorted to a level that I had not gone to for a very long time." He inhaled another large gulp of air. "Roza, I didn't mean what I said. You're not pathetic. You're strong and dedicated. So, you've made a few mistakes, you're young—it happens. And…" He did not look like he was going to continue anytime soon.

"And?" I prompted.

He shook his head. "Another time. You should probably get back to your room before our luck runs out and a court matron decides to patrol the hallways."

The way he referred to us as a pair made my heart flutter in ways I refused to admit to anybody other than myself. I wiped any lingering tears from my face and then stood up. Dimitri was to his feet as well and he gave me one last look full of concern.

"How long were we sitting here?" I asked.

"An hour or two," he told me with a sad glint in his voice.

"Unfortunately, I have other business to take care of," I sighed.

"Oh yeah. Uh, Rose, do you mind telling me what other guardian you feel you can trust?"

"You'll see, Comrade. But rest assured, it's a safe bet. Just trust my judgment." I gave him a smile that I knew didn't reach my eyes.

He gave me one last curious look before turning towards the staircase and walking away. "Just be careful, Roza."

It was the second time he had used that nickname for me within a ten minute period. I hated the affect he had on me. It made me feel traitorous towards Adrian. I shouldn't get all tingly when another man talked to me. But Dimitri wasn't just any other man, and that was the problem.

Speaking of Adrian, I supposed that I had issues with him to work out with him.

As I reached Adrian's room, an icy chill ran down my spine, and I paused with my hand raised to knock. It wasn't a Strigoi; that was a very putrid nausea. This was something different, though it was an equally alarming feeling. I lowered my arm and took up a defensive stance.

I walked slowly with my hands in front of me—fists balled. I reached the end of the corridor and peered past the corner. Nobody.

The shiver hadn't quite left me though, so I went to the other end. Bingo. There was a blond head bobbing down the hallway. Something familiar registered, but I couldn't quite place my finger on it. Her head was tilted towards the ground and I was blocked from getting a full view of her face.

As the girl approached the eerie ice that ran through me increased. Something about this person was off. Then, she looked up and I knew instantly who it was. Jessica Voda. That explains why I had never experienced this feeling around anybody before, yet I knew who it was. The only time I had ever seen Jessica was through Lissa's mind, and quite frankly my instincts were much better than hers.

I half jogged back to Adrian's door and pounded on it quickly. I was not really sure I wanted to deal with this girl right now. Especially when she was trying to get with my boyfriend and she had the ability to rat me out and get me locked up once more.

I heard Adrian let out a frustrated groan as I rapped another long strong of knocks. When the door opened, there was a brief moment of surprise. "Rose?"

I could smell the sickeningly sweet scent of alcohol on his breath. That's right, Adrian. Solve all of your problems by drinking yourself to death. "Expecting a blond royal?" I half-snorted.

He frowned. I caught him. I knew that nothing was going on between them, I had more trust in Adrian after all of his romantic speeches. But I could not deny the fact that he had no shirt on, he was mildly drunk, and Jessica was a pretty little royal willing to give it up.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"She's coming down the hall. Now, can I come in before a guardian busts me, or would I be interrupting a potential love fest between the two of you?" I said it as a joke but Adrian shot me a look that told me that wasn't funny. He obviously hadn't forgotten that only a day ago I _had_ gotten upset with him for kissing her.

"Why are you here?" He asked gruffly.

"Mm…because you're my boyfriend?" It was stated as a question, but it held an obvious note in it.

"I thought we were currently in the middle of a fight."

I was getting very impatient with standing in the middle of the hallway, getting rejected by my drunken boyfriend, so I took matters in my own hands. I pushed past Adrian and entered his living room. "Where's the 'rents?" I asked nervously. They still didn't really approve of me, especially after thinking I had killed their relative.

"Out," he assured me. I made myself comfortable on the nearest couch and then fixed my eyes on Adrian. "We need to resolve our little problem here," I told him.

"_We_ don't have a problem. _You_ do. You can't keep your hands off of your ex." He shook his head like it was the most disgraceful thing he had ever encountered.

"If you keep throwing out accusations you are going to have a problem—having something to do with not being able to function your legs or arms." It was obviously an empty threat. I wouldn't enforce violence upon Adrian and he knew it. Plus, I was highly aware that the alcohol was doing the talking for him.

"So, let's talk Little Dhampir."

"Okay, first of all, and I believe we have established this several times already, I don't _want_ Dimitri. Do you not remember what happened between us last night?" There was heavy sarcasm in my last question. And, unfortunately, heavy dishonesty in the first statement.

He seemed to take a long time to remember our sexual experience, and the smile that spread across his mouth did please me. "Unforgettable, Little Dhampir."

"Exactly, so where do you get off saying that I prefer Dimitri?"

He was about to answer, but a knock at the door interrupted any case that he was about to plead. "Shit," he hissed. He clearly forgot about Jessica.

"Give her the boot," I sent a cat-like grin at Adrian.

He didn't respond. He walked to the door and popped it open. Jessica Voda stood at the opening and that chill ran through me again. Seeing her closer and through my own eyes, I realized she was a lot more distraught than I had noticed. She had large bags under her dark brown eyes, her hair—which I now noticed to be more of a strawberry blond—was frizzed and not entirely brushed, and she had a sinister look to her.

Her eyes went right past Adrian and landed on me. Her lips curled past her teeth and her fangs became slightly exposed. She was clearly not pleased to see me. "Rose," it was just my name, but it held many threats when she spoke it. Luckily, I was not afraid of her.

"And you are?" I asked, trying not to satisfy her by letting her know that my friends told me about her.

"The names Jessica, but my friends call me Jess," her smile had turned less taunt, but I could still see the warning in her face.

"Jessica it is," I grunted.

She tried for mock kindness again. "I've heard so many great things about you!"

I didn't budge. "I figured you would. You are dealing with my boyfriend and my closest friends. But…I don't believe your name has ever come up. How do you know Adrian?"

Adrian shot me a look that told me, despite his intoxication, he knew what I was doing. I was trying to show proprietary rights. He didn't seem to mind.

"Oh…just helping him out," she flicked her head towards him and her smile grew into what was supposed to be a seductive grin.

Adrian rolled his eyes behind her back. I knew that what she said wasn't true. When anybody in my group spoke of Jessica Voda, unpleasant expressions always found their faces. But I didn't say that out loud, seeing as I was not even supposed to have heard of her.

"Really? That's interesting. I can't seem to think of anything that _you_ could offer him."

"Ladies, ladies, please." Adrian laughed. "Don't fight. There's plenty of me to go around."

But Jessica wasn't listening. She lunged at me.

**Sorry to stop there. I was approaching a ninth page. So, what do you think is the deal with this Jessica hoe? And also what's going on with Rose's effed up emotions? I guess you will have to wait and find out!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Oh, so I was thinking of doing a chapter of this fanfic in Dimitri's POV and one in Adrian's. Vote on the chapters you want! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

It was like my life consisted of ongoing attacks from the royal families. First, Lissa and I had gone through hell with Victor and Natalie Dashkov, and then there was the incident with Avery Lazar. Now I was forced to deal with this psychopath? Wasn't it bad enough I had to deal with Christian and Adrian on a daily basis?

The second that Jessica flung herself at me I jumped from my position on the couch. I wasn't sure what made her think that she could even stand a chance in a fight against me, but the idea was humorous. When she reached me, she stuck out her fist in was supposed to be a punch. I quickly grabbed it and pushed it away from my face.

I didn't want to fight with her. That would just put me right back in jail.

She tried to kick me, but I dodged her foot. She went in for another punch, but I grabbed her arm and kept a firm grip. She tried to shake me off, but it was no use. I was stronger and quicker than her. My fingernails dug into her wrist as I pulled her towards Adrian's door.

"Let go of me," she hissed.

"Get out of here." I shoved her hard out of the room.

"This isn't over," she said, and only moments later a plant—that Adrian had worked very hard to restore to life—started bursting to extreme height. All of a sudden, it became too large for the base that was containing it, and the ceramic pot shattered.

Earth user. Frightening.

I slammed the door shut as Adrian tipped his head back in laughter. "I'm glad you think it's so funny, Adrian."

Adrian walked behind me, and I thought he was going to sit down in the living room. Instead, I felt him standing behind me as he placed his hands on my hips, pulling me into him. Just like that, our fight was over. That's usually how things worked for Adrian and I. We didn't stay mad at each other for too long.

Adrian nuzzled his face into my hair. "You fought over me," he whispered into my ear, and I could hear the smile in his voice. I felt his hot breath on my skin, and I began to smile as well.

"That was hardly a fight," I murmured.

His face moved down as he placed a gentle kiss to my neck. A wave of pleasure washed through me. "You were defensive," he said alluringly. He kissed me again at the top of my collarbone. "Possessive. It was hot."

His touch mixed many emotions within me. I wanted to give in, just melt into him like a popsicle. I turned around quickly, knowing that if I allowed him one more kiss than I would have caved. "You're drunk," I told him.

He grabbed onto my hands and laced his fingers with mine. "No."

"I can smell the alcohol on you."

"Doesn't matter," he gave up. His voice was low and seductive, sending satisfying shivers throughout my body. I wanted to just wrap myself in his arms and get lost in him. But I knew I had business to take care of.

"I can't." It didn't sound so confident.

"I think you can, Little Dhampir." His hands moved from my hips and began to tug on the hem of my shirt, as if asking for permission to take it off. With a lot of effort I pushed myself away from him.

"I really can't," I said. "Not right now. I have to go talk to somebody first."

Adrian's body didn't change, but his next words were hard. "Belikov?"

Just saying his name reminded me of the scene in the hallway, and my stomach clenched. On top of everything else, I had to figure out what that was all about. Even worse, I had to figure out where Dimitri and I stood.

He didn't desert me when I had my breakdown, so that could mean that he still cared. Although, it could also be that he would feel guilty if he ran away. I hated the feeling I got when he referred to us as a team. I had been so happy to hear the word _our_ come out of his mouth. And that was worng. I was with Adrian.

_I made my decision. _

"No," I assured him. "I have to go talk to Mikhail."

His face relaxed. "Alright. Will you come back afterwards?" His face had softened again, and I could see the lust burning in his emerald eyes.

"Most likely. But if not, I expect you'll be in my dreams." I crushed my lips to his, but pulled away before things could get too heated.

It took a lot of sleuthing to find Mikhail. I had to stay hidden because I didn't have Lissa with m, making it ten times more difficult to locate him. But, after jumping into several shadows when other guardians walked by, I finally reached his guardian post. I gave him my phony story about Dimitri and I, and he agreed to help. He told me that all he would have to do is go talk to an authority and he could have at least a week off. I figured I would need more than a week, but we'd deal with that when it came down to it.

As I snuck back to Adrian's room, that pang I felt when Jessica was around returned to me. Moments later, I heard voices around the corner of the building I was next to.

"…attacked her?" A familiar male voice sounded angry. I wasn't sure who it was that was speaking, though I knew the voice well.

"She knew something was up." That one was Jessica, and she sounded shameful.

They were talking about me. So that little witch did have something up her sleeves. There were some serious issues with her that I had to figure out. I'd make sure to get that after saving the freaking world.

"Did you really think you could even touch her? I told you what she did to Jesse." That voice. So proverbial. It was on the tip of my tongue, but it wasn't registering.

"Rose?" I jumped at Christian's hushed tone.

"Sh!" I scolded. But when I tuned my hearing back to Jessica and The Voice, I didn't hear anything and the sharp pain decreased. They must have turned a corner or something.

"Rose, what's going on?" Christian asked only inches behind me.

"Jessica Voda is fucking psycho. You know that right?" I'm not sure that was the answer he was looking for, but it was the only thing I could say to describe what was going on, because I really wasn't sure what she was up to.

Christian gave a lazy shrug. "You're just jealous because she's got the hots for your ex."

It took me a second to realize what he was talking about. My ex? I didn't really have an ex-boyfriend, unless that's what you considered Mason. I knew that wasn't what he was talking about, though. And I was pretty sure he wasn't referring to Dimitri because—

Oh. Adrian. I forgot that he and I had hit Splits-ville—at least to them we have.

I gave Christian a hearty laugh. "Yeah, because I care if she goes after Adrian." I did. "The reason I don't like her is because she attacked me, Idiot."

He raised his eyebrows. "Rose, are you sure about that? Last time I checked, she was actually helping us with your case. She didn't even know you and she was trying to set you free. Maybe you shouldn't be so harsh."

"That's really rich coming from you, Christian. What with your winner personality and all. Besides, somebody aiming their fist at your face is not really something you can imagine. Even if I _do_ see ghosts."

"That doesn't explain why she was trying to help you out then," Christian said, completely brushing off my insult.

"Well, I can tell you one thing: she sure as hell wasn't doing it for me. Probably just to get closer to Adrian. She's definitely up to something. I'm just glad we're getting out of here soon, so she won't have time to execute her assault."

"I think you're being a bit dramatic."

That really pissed me off. Why was it hard to believe that someone was after me? It's not like it would be the first time it's happened. "Whatever. I'd like to hear you tell me that after she ends up in an insane asylum."

_Just like Avery Lazar._

Christian shook his head, wearing that sinister smirk of his. "I've got to go." I sneered, turning away from him and heading to Adrian's place.

When I knocked on Adrian's door, I could tell that he was surprised to see me. "Little Dhampir," he grinned. "you came back."

He stepped to the side and made a sweeping gesture with his arm, inviting me in. I didn't hesitate. "Tonight is probably our last night together," I explained with a sigh.

I was not looking forward to leaving Adrian. He had been my rock in this whole situation, and I hated to think about what it would be like to be away from him for a few weeks, with the possibility of never kissing him again.

I knew that he would be busting his ass to prove me innocent, and I hoped that his efforts would be enough to free me in the end. Lissa, Christian, Eddie and Mikhail would all be away from Court, so it would be difficult for them to investigate. But Adrian still had Abe, Tasha and my mother. They were intelligent enough to pull it off, I was sure.

Adrian pulled me into his arms, squeezing me tightly. I could tell he was thinking about the same things I was. I stood wrapped in his embrace for several minutes, just basking in the comfort of his presence. It was just a hug, but it held so many emotions that were too unbearable to speak.

Love. Fear. Hope.

And the soothing circles that he was rubbing on my back contained something more. Longing. I thought back to where we had been before I left and every bone and muscle in my body began to tingle. Adrian was gorgeous and sweet. And I loved him.

And at that moment, I wanted nothing more than to be with him once more.

"Let's make the most of it," I said softly.

Adrian pushed me away lightly, searching my face to make sure I was serious. And I was. Dead serious. Apparently, my features confirmed such, because after only a few seconds, a wide grin spread across his face.

Last time Adrian and I had sex, I was full of butterflies and my nerves were on high alert. Adrian had a lot of experience, I knew that. He had probably slept with dozens of other girls, while the only other person I had ever made love to was Dimitri. And that was only once.

But when I was with Dimitri, I realized that it didn't matter where you were, or how good you were. It was the person you were with.

I'm pretty sure Adrian came to the same conclusion last time. For once, it wasn't about the quality. Adrian and I had been bursting with love and passion, and that was all we needed to make it memorable. Adrian didn't care that I wasn't wild or knowledgeable.

He touched me, held me, and looked at me as if I were the most beautiful girl in the world. The _only _girl in the world.

Adrian brought his mouth down to mine, and our lips met with such fierce lust that either of us could have detonated at any moment.

I pushed Adrian farther back into his room, kicking the door shut behind me. He was wearing this goofy grin that made my heart flip. He was so gorgeous and I felt that if I was without his touch for even a second longer, I would pass out or something equally as horrible.

I threw myself into Adrian, making him stumble back a little, but he didn't seem to mind. His lips were making contact with my skin instantly. He trailed hungry kisses from my mouth all the way down to my shoulder, ending just above my breast. I couldn't help but let out a soft moan as his lips worked magic.

His hands moved to my waist as he pulled my shirt over my head. I balled his shirt in my hands, preparing to rip it if it did not come off within the next five seconds.

"C—condom?" I stuttered, my mind disoriented. He sighed in frustration, and at first I thought it was because he didn't have any. The thought vanished from my mind as quickly as it had appeared. Why in the world wouldn't Adrian Ivashkov have a huge stash?

Neither of us were eager to separate our bodies, but I really was not in the mood to get pregnant, so we ripped ourselves away from one another. We were both breathing heavily, and he held up a finger telling me that he would be right back as he went to his room.

I heard a drawer open, and he was back in a flash. He had a handful of condoms. I raised my eyebrows at him. Could anybody really go that long? He responded a seductive grin that was so amazing, it hurt.

"When are your parents going to be home?" I asked nervously. That would be just what we needed. Daniella and Nathan Ivashkov to walk in on their son having sex with the potential murdered of a family member.

"Don't worry about it, Little Dhampir," was all he had time to get out before I was pressed against him once more.

The need that was burning within me was so strong and demanding. It took over every part of my body and mind. I pushed Adrian onto the soft couch and climbed on top of him. In no time, all of our clothes were off and I was taken on the ride of my life.

**Here you guys go! Sorry I haven't updated it too recently. I was suffering from minor writers block. I still kind of am, and I'm not entirely pleased with this chapter. **

**Please review and tell me what you think. Your reviews mean a lot to me, and the more I get the faster I update! **


	14. Chapter 14

**So, it has been literally so long since I've updated any of my stories! I've had a lot going on. School, working on my own story, blah blah blah. But, today is my birthday and I'm in an awesome mood, so I decided to finally update! **

**ENJOY!**

**Oh and…**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THIS PLOT, THESE CHARACTERS, OR ANYTHING. IT ALL BELONGS TO RICHELLE MEAD. POOP. **

When I opened my eyes, my mind was completely disoriented. I had strong arms around me and….carpet beneath me? As I moved to get in a somewhat sitting position, I felt my muscles ache as they had when I began training with Dimitri. Only this time, there were other…more unmentionable places that were sore.

That's when my brain finally righted itself, and the glorious memories from the previous night flooded back into me. Every detail, every touch. A smile instantly crept to my face.

The strong set of arms that were draped around me was Adrian Ivashkov's, who was sleeping like a rock beside me. Somehow we ended up on the floor of his bedroom, but then again we were everywhere last night. My smile widened, remembering the continuous bliss that flowed throughout me.

I made an effort to pry Adrian's arms from my waist without waking him, but was unsuccessful. His embrace only tightened. I shrugged and lay back, snuggling into his chest. I figured if no one was beating down the door I was safe for that moment.

I tried like hell to fall back asleep, but I didn't have much luck. How could I when my mind was racing and scattering itself with all the frightening factors of my life. Sure, last night was amazing, but I was back in reality where nothing— not even the little sanctuary Adrian had created for me, wrapped up in him—could erase painful memories, and the terrifying advents that were soon to occur. And just like that, the joy from the night before seeped away and was replaced with a dull pang in my chest.

My life was nowhere near safe, and I wasn't sure that it would ever be safe again. Sure, I could walk into a battle with Strigoi and never fear for myself. That's who I am, what I do. But this was different. I was accused of the highest act of treason, and I was violating my probationary terms at that very moment. Why was I so stupid? I was so worried about being safe, but here I was putting myself in danger. All for sex.

It wasn't like that, though. I was just trying to find some peace and happiness before I had to begin the hunt for Lissa's half-sibling. It was my last night to spend with Adrian. I couldn't just waste it.

As if he could sense my panic, he pressed a kiss to my hair and began to lightly stroke my back. Just for that moment, all my worrisome thoughts vanished. "What's wrong little dhampir?" He whispered into my ear, his hot breath sending a shiver throughout my body.

"Nothing," I said, pushing myself away from his chest so that I could look into his gorgeous green eyes. "Last night was…" I trailed off. Trying to find just one word to describe the pleasure that trilled inside of me last night would be impossible.

Adrian, on the other hand, had a few ideas. "Dangerously sexy? Most thrilling and memorable night you have experienced? Perfect?"

"That last one." His face lit up and he beamed a giant smile at me, his eyes sparkling. A sharp sting hummed in the pit of my abdomen realizing I might never see that gleam again.

"Little dhampir," Adrian said softly, all hints of earlier amusement gone. "Please don't be sad. Everything's going to be alright. You'll see. You and Belikov are going to kick ass and find Lissa's brother or sister and I'm going to kick ass and find the real murderer. Then, you're going to be safe and come back…"

"And then we can do this whenever we want," I supplied with a small smile. He let out a small breath of relief and I almost started crying. He still thought I was going to turn on him for Dimitri. I made my choice and no matter what, I was going to stick to it.

But was I really? I tell myself I'm through with Dimitri, over him. He was done with me. But there was a part inside of me, one that I tried so desperately to bury, that said that none of that was true. Inside, I believed that Dimitri still had feelings for me. Maybe that was what I _wanted_ to believe, but it was still there, banging at the back of my brain. And, I reacted to Dimitri. When he held my hand, when he spoke with that faint Russian accent. Every muscle in my body started to burn. Then, when I remembered the night in the cabin, my heart broke all over again.

_How does anybody brush feelings like that to the side_? I would ask myself. Then I would picture the look on Adrian's face, think of the flames in my chest that would accompany hurting him and I would realize that was how you ignore things like that. I had something perfect in front of me, and I needed to grab on to it. _Hold_ on to it.

A startlingly loud ringing ripped me from my ruminations. Adrian groaned and sat up, reaching for his phone that was located on the nightstand beside us.

"Hello?" He said, pressing it to his ear. As the person on the other end replied, a sneer stretched across Adrian's lips. "Belikov, do you have some sort of tracker on Rose or something? You're timing is always impeccable." He rolled his eyes and handed me the phone.

I didn't even have time to say anything before Dimitri started. "I trust you have everything taken care of with the other mysterious guardian. I've made arrangements for one of the jets to arrive in a half hour."

"A half hour, Dimitri? What the hell? I just woke up! How do you expect me to get everything ready so quickly?"

"You should have prepared last night, but apparently you were too busy. Don't get caught on the way back to your room." I heard a click on his end, and then silence. Ass hole.

"A half hour?" Adrian whined.

I nodded, not trusting my words. There was only thirty minutes until I would be separated from Adrian. Thirty minutes until I began this adventure. I wasn't even sure where to start, and it felt as if I was entering a hopeless battle. But I was willing to fight it. For Lissa.

I stood up and went to go collect my clothes that were scattered all over his living room. Thank god his parents didn't come home.

After I dressed myself and had my hair organized to some extent, I felt Adrian behind me, his hands resting gently on my hips. He kissed my neck lightly. My heart rate accelerated and I wished more than anything I could just stay with him forever, safe in his arms. I knew it was impossible.

"Come to my room in fifteen minutes. You can't walk me to the jet, but we can say goodbye in private."

I left without another word.

I knew Lissa intended to give me a large wad of cash for my "getaway" with Dimitri, so I didn't bother packing a ton of clothes. I only threw the essentials into a suitcase. My _nazar_. Some jeans and T-shirts. Bras and underwear. Some jewelry Adrian had given me, just to keep him close. I knew I wouldn't need any jewelry.

My stake.

I had just finished zipping my suitcase when a thumping at my door alerted me of Adrian's arrival. When I swung the door open, Adrian began to study me curiously, his eyes darkening. "Is Dimitri here?" he asked.

"No," I answered a little questioningly.

The clouds in his eyes disappeared, now in place was a look of amazement. Before I could ask him what was going on, his arms were wrapped tightly around my waist and he was kissing me. I kissed back, happy to just enjoy that haven if only for a few moments.

When he pulled away, I was breathless. "What was that about?" I asked.

He opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by another knocking at my door. "Shit," I hissed.

"It's just me," Dimitri called. "No need to hide your boyfriend." Adrian snorted as I opened the door. "You really should be more careful, though. You're lucky that I'm the one that found you every time, rather than Lissa or Christian." The words weren't harsh or unkind. He was just reminding me.

"Yeah," I said. "You have a point. Is it time to go already?"

Dimitri nodded. "Say your goodbyes. Not permanently, though. Rose, you're going to be fine. Adrian, I swear to return her to you all in one piece, but you have to do your part as well. Get as many people as you can to help, but only those you can trust."

Adrian didn't say anything, instead he turned to me and cupped my face in his hands. "Little dhampir, I know I've told you this so many times, but I'm going to tell you again. I love you. I love you so much. You're the only girl I've ever cared for longer than one night. Please be careful." He paused. "Or, better to say please be smart. You're never careful. Seriously though, I wouldn't be able to stand knowing that something happened to you."

One of his hands left my face and found my own hand and he entwined our fingers. At that moment, Dimitri wasn't standing there, and I didn't have any feelings for him or about him. Right then, it was only Adrian as I fought back the tears that welled up. I wouldn't cry. As Dimitri said, it wasn't permanent.

"Be smart," he repeated and lightly placed a kiss upon my lips. He let go of me and exited the room.

"Come on, Rose," Dimitri said, grabbing my small suitcase off the floor.

I didn't say a word as he led me to the court's runway and as we boarded the plane.

Lissa sat between Dimitri and I, and Christian was seated between Eddie and Mikhail. Lissa squeezed my hand excitedly. "I bet you're so excited!" She whispered with a little giggle.

I forced a smile and squeezed her hand back. Through the bond I could tell that she was so delighted for me, so thrilled that me and Dimitri were finally together. I hated lying to her. It was something I vowed to never do, but this was for her own good. I hated that she trusted me so fully and there wasn't even a trickle of doubt in her mind. That was how friendship was supposed to work though, especially with someone you've known practically your whole life.

Unyielding trust, unyielding honesty.

But it was for her own good.

**Yeah, so it's short and kind of boring. Mainly just a filler before we get to the good parts! **

**Trust me, there's a lot of action to come :D Especially between Rose and Dimitri. Hehehehe. **

**Please review and tell me what you think! 70 reviews before I post the next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

"Rose, can I, uh, speak to you?" Eddie asked, turning in his seat in the row in front of me.

"I didn't know you needed permission."

"I meant alone." His tone wasn't demanding, and even if it had been I couldn't bring myself to be angry at Eddie for ordering me around. I more than owed him for everything he had done for me, everything he was still doing for me.

"Of course," I told him, standing from my seat and squeezing past Lissa and Dimitri. Eddie motioned towards the back of the jet and I followed him down the aisle.

Now, I knew that Eddie was an extraordinary guardian, especially for his age. He was exceptionally dedicated and exceptionally observant. He was also one of my good friends, which meant that he knew me. With that combination, his next words shouldn't have surprised me.

"Rose, what's really going on?" he whispered.

I froze. "What do you mean?"

"There's something you're not telling us about this trip." His eyes were begging and pleading for me to tell him, to reveal everything. I wanted to. I didn't enjoy keeping things from him just as much as Lissa. Eddie had sacrificed so much for me since Mason's death, and I only managed to get him in more trouble with each plan I involved him in.

I wanted him to know. I wanted to fill him in so badly. He wouldn't tell Lissa or anybody else. I still couldn't. What if they were caught? I hoped on my life that they weren't, but if they were the less information each of them had the better.

I refrained from releasing a wary sigh. "Eddie, me and Dimitri are in love. I want to be with him for just a little while as long as I can."

Eddie shook his head vigorously, his mouth stretching to a thin line. "Rose, it's not like you. You would want to spend your last moments with Lissa! You'd beg to die _beside_ her if you could."

Like I said, he knew me. "Eddie, have you ever been in love?"

"No…"

"Then you wouldn't understand." The lie was leaving my lips effortlessly. "When Dimitri was Strigoi I felt like half of me was being ripped away." So maybe that part wasn't a lie. "And then I jeopardized everything and everyone I love in order to get him back. He told me he didn't love me, and I felt empty. I didn't feel like everything I went through was a waste, because a Dimitri that hated me what better than no Dimitri at all.

I couldn't believe it, though. I didn't want to believe that nothing I was feeling was being reciprocated. I was with Adrian, but—but—" I found myself choking up at the memory. Everything I was saying was absolutely and completely true and the memory was as painful as the day it had occurred. "Since the moment I had met Dimitri, we had understood each other. I had always believed we were soul mates and I know he felt that way too. To have such a core belief torn away from you, it's awful, Eddie. The only thing I could do was continue on with my life.

Then, I was unable to do that because of prison." This was when the fibbing began. "Then Dimitri told me he really did love me, and despite everything that was happening I had never felt so happy. Three simple words mean so much, Eddie. The remainder of my life boiled down to two things, then: Lissa and Dimitri. I have loved Lissa my whole life, I had dedicated my life to her. But my life is about to end! Lissa will never be taken away from me, not completely. But Dimitri was. The moments I believed that Dimitri had removed me from his heart were horrifying and I just—I just—" I realized I was rambling, because in a way I was exposing my innermost feelings. Sure, Dimitri didn't' love me, but I wanted him to. This is what I wished would happen since the day I had restored his soul.

"Since we had met each other we had always been forced to put off what we wanted. We wanted each other even when we shouldn't have. I'm going to die soon, and for once it's my time to get what I want. I won't be able to guard Lissa, I won't be able to live at court. I can't change those things. But I can find this one last piece of happiness. I can die knowing that I had at least been granted with one last thing that I want, and maybe that makes it okay."

I'm not sure what response I expected from Eddie. Maybe tears, because I had some that were threatening to fall. Or maybe I just expected him to be so touched with my love for Dimitri that he would move on. However, neither of those things happened.

"That doesn't add up!" He grunted, but it seemed to be more to himself than to me.

"What do you mean?"

"Then why, Rose, don't you ever look at Belikov? Why are your eyes always fixed on Adrian? I've never even seen you and Dimitri make eye contact since you have gotten back together."

"I don't know, Eddie!" I sighed. "Things aren't exactly easy right now. Would I be crazy to ask you just to trust me?"

That had stung. He shouldn't trust me. I was deliberately putting his future in danger again.

"That _would_ be crazy. But I'm going to trust you," he replied after several long moments, then turned and strode back down to the front of the jet.

I hesitated before following his lead, and taking my seat. Dimitri shot a questioning look over Lissa and I waved him off. No need for me to get into detail about _that_ conversation. He raised one eyebrow and I knew that meant that we would talk about it later.

Hours later everyone had fallen asleep except Dimitri and myself. My eyelids had grown heavy and I could feel the sleep tugging at me, trying its hardest to pull me under, but I refused.

I sat in that uncomfortable airplane seat telling myself that I was on duty. Guardians didn't sleep on duty! I reminded myself that at any time one of the Moroi attendants for this jet could choose to convert at anytime and I had to be prepared.

That was ridiculous reasoning and I knew it, but it was the only explanation I could come up with. Besides the truth of course.

I needed to face it eventually, I knew I did. I was going to have to admit to myself that the whole reason I didn't give into the appealing idea of sleep was just to impress Dimitri. I wanted him to know that I was still strong and determined. I wanted him to see that I was the same Rose Hathaway he had fallen in love with only a year ago.

Why was I allowing myself to do that, though? I was only putting myself through unnecessary torture. I had Adrian—sweet, funny, caring Adrian—sitting back at court, jumping through hoops to help me out. He loved me, I loved him. In the end, I wondered, would the amount of love I felt for him be enough? Would I ever be able to give him my all?

In order to do that, I needed to figure out what was going on in my heart. If I did figure out, though, _would_ I give Adrian my all? Trying to answer that question was painfully difficult, and that concerned me. I was in a relationship with Adrian. I had given him my heart and my body.

So why was I struggling? Why was I so confused? It obviously had something to do with the tall Russian that was only a seat away from me looking as alert and stoic as he ever had.

Did it really need to be all or nothing with Adrian? If I returned to the court did I have to dedicate my heart to only Adrian? Maybe I could make progress. I knew that I was already falling in love with him more each day.

I guess first thing was first, though. I had to get through this with Dimitri, find Lissa's mysterious sibling, and then prove that it hadn't actually been me who killed the queen. After all of that, I could focus on what I really wanted.

In the meantime, I would drive myself crazy wondering if there was any hope for Dimitri and I and if I actually wanted there to be hope. I would be mauling all of that over while Adrian thought of me. Only me.

I nearly jumped right out of my seat, on top of Lissa, when Dimitri spoke, echoing my thoughts as if they had been written on my forehead. "Only you," he whispered.

"What?" I asked incredulously.

"I was just thinking about what Adrian had said to you earlier, before we left," he explained.

Why had he been thinking about that? I bet he was glad that he thought I had moved on. Or maybe…

_No Rose!_ I needed to stop filling my mind with possibilities that weren't there.

"Only you could make the infamous Adrian Ivashkov fall in love. Only you could make him commit to a single person."

I shrugged and allowed myself a sideways glance towards Dimitri. He was facing forward, eyes fixed intently on the back of Eddie's seat. "I suppose it had to happen eventually. If I hadn't done it, somebody else would have." Just thinking about Adrian loving somebody else, holding them the way he held me made me angry. That anger made me a hypocrite.

"No," Dimitri countered. "Only you."

I was on the verge of asking him just exactly what that meant when Lissa stirred in her sleep. Her lips parting, like she wanted to speak. I decided it was best not to discuss my relationship with Adrian when somebody could wake up at any moment to hear.

"Dimitri, I'm not sure we can do this," I blurted thoughtlessly. It was a statement that I had kept tucked in a compartment in the pack of my mind. Locked and sealed tightly. I hadn't even allowed it to encroach upon my thoughts, let alone leave my mouth. I knew that if I didn't believe I would not be able to do it.

Now Dimitri's gaze averted from the seat in front of him and his eyes met mine. "We'll do it, Rose."

The way he spoke with such certainty, such confidence in both mine and his abilities sent an uninvited spark of both pain and pleasure throughout my veins. He reminded me so much of the Dimitri that had enlisted his love and trust into me that night in the cabin.

He was positive that we could make things between us work just like he was positive that we would do this for Lissa. But then again, look where that optimism had landed us: petty insults, a shattered heart, and a wariness around one another that caused the shattered heart only to break into tinier fragments.

I took a heavy breath before answering. "I really hope so."

His brown eyes burned with the intensity I had always reveled in. "I know that we can. The only question is can we do it in time?"

"Do we have a choice?" I snorted.

"There is always a choice, Rose. It's just a matter of recognizing them, accepting them, and making them." That was just like Dimitri, transforming into a Zen master when we were barely keeping our balance on such a life altering precipice. I fought back the urge to smile at the comforting familiarity. I didn't have time for smiling and reminiscing on the past. I wondered if I ever would.

"Alright. But if we haven't accomplished what we need to by the time it is time to return to court, what _are _our choices?" I asked, not necessarily needing the clarification. I was a smart girl, I could figure it out. It was obvious there were very few directions we could go if that time came, and they were none too pleasant.

"We can give up—" he started, but I interrupted before he could even go further.

"That's not an option. We can't give up on this. I don't know why, but this is important to me. For some reason I know that this needs to happen, that we _need_ to be successful." My volume was raising, and I would probably wake somebody up within seconds if I allowed it to keep escalating.

Dimitri had come to that same conclusion and he shushed me with his own soft, honey-drizzled voice. "Roza, it's alright. I was just listing our choices. Like I said, we must _accept_ them and then decide. I know that you would never give up on Lissa, but the option is always there and you need to keep that in mind."

I nodded, taking in a sharp, steadying voice. Once I was sure that I had composed myself I looked back to Dimitri's bottomless gaze. "Alright. Continue. I'll remember to accept the choices _before _blowing up."

Dimitri's cheek twitched. It was a small movement, and I could have imagined it, but it almost seemed like Dimitri wanted to laugh. Not at me, exactly. Just in the way that he used to when I said or did something particularly amusing. When, I asked myself, had my life plummeted into such turmoil?

"We can give up, return to court and act like we really had been on a romantic vacation. Lissa would never know she had an illegitimate sibling, and no harm would really be done in that department other than she wouldn't be able to take her rightful place on the council."

Lissa flinched again. The bond hummed, informing me that she was still unconscious, but just like my relationship with Adrian, this was not a conversation we could afford for someone to wake up and overhear.

"We'll discuss this later," Dimitri told me, apparently sharing my thoughts as usual. How were things between us so similar yet so agonizingly different? "For now, just sleep."

And because I recognized the note of finality in his voice and knew that it meant our talk time had ended, I let my eyes flutter shut and basked in the warm embrace of darkness.

I felt the blackness slowly dissipate as I rested, shadows taking forms. I was being welcomed into one of the spirit dreams I had come to know so well. I prepared myself to leap into Adrian's arms, because despite the jumbled feelings whirling in my mind and chest, I already missed him and longed to see him.

I was stopped short—very short—as I acknowledged that the all too familiar figure standing in front of me was not my warm boyfriend, but someone else entirely. Someone much worse and completely heinous.

How had he managed to invade my dreams? How dare he even consider interrupting the short hours of peace I was allowed? I didn't ask. In fact, I didn't even bother with the hows or the whys. The only thing I was really concerned about was his departure and how quickly it needed to happen.

"Go," I demanded sternly. "Leave my dream this instant."

Victor Dashkov shook his head, what little of his grey hair that remained wisped around. "What a delight to see you too, Rosemarie. I see you're healthy and well."

I scowled at him, and dunked each word thoroughly in acid. "You're not healthy and well. You probably should have considered such an extreme liability before imposing on my sleep. I could probably take you down with my pinky finger."

Victor's laugh was weak, but it had the same affect that it would even if it was an outright boisterous laugh. It only served to irritate me and it did a very well job. Everything about Victor Dashkov irritated me. Yet, I had been the one to release him from his jail cell. Did I not believe that he would enter my life some other way? Sure, his freedom hadn't technically been intended, but I had orchestrated the whole prison break and knew that the possibility of him escaping was a large one.

"You and I both know that is an empty threat, Miss Hathaway. You couldn't bring yourself to harm me. Besides, I am a much too important asset to get rid of."

"Asset?" I exclaimed skeptically. "How could you possibly help me? You're nothing but a filthy criminal."

**I know I am being so awful with my updating. I apologize. This story is also coming along much slower than I had initially intended and I'm sorry about that too. Obviously with Victor back in the picture you know that some action is approaching!**

**Review and tell me what you think. If I get some really awesome, inspiring reviews I'll absolutely update faster.**

**Thank you for my faithful fans who have managed to hang in there even though I'm not being a very generous updater! I'm doing my best to swing myself back into the groove of things!**

**By the way, I know the dream visiting was done in Last Sacrifice but I had already planned this out. I mean, how else would she reencounter Victor and his trusty sidekick Robert? **


End file.
